Vexation
by Lady Sioux
Summary: Paul Meraz is angry. Angry at everyone, including himself. Enter Summer, a beautiful but broken girl sentenced to La Push and ultimately to him. He doesn't want her. But his wolf does, and some things are just too hard to control. Imprint story. PAULxOC
1. Prologue

**AN: ****Okay so I totally forgot to put this on here for the prologue, so to clear all this up, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS that are carelessly being manipulated for my own pleasure, but I mean common, what else would anyone do with them? And just to point out, I love Paul. I wish he was in the stories more than he is, so I decided to give him his own story. I have nothing against Rachel (his should be imprint) but she just doesn't work for me. So here we go... on to the story.**

~~ Stephanie

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vexation<em>**

Prologue

Aunt Karren watched me with speculating eyes, measuring every seemingly insignificant reaction playing on my face. I wanted to tell her to stop, that no matter how hard she looked she wouldn't find whatever it was she was searching for. But I couldn't find the words; which for a fact, was not surprising in any sort of way considering I hadn't spoken in days. Funny that it really was only days since I'd lost it. Lost them. It felt like an eternity already.

Forcing those thoughts away I focused on Karren. My aunt was of Quileute origin, a small Native American tribe in North-West Washington. She inherited the raven hair and dark skin of her people. We were blood relatives but you'd never believe it, her brother was my father and he too possessed black hair and a russet skin tone. My mother was the complete opposite, with flowing golden hair and baby blue eyes as light as the clear sky on a summer day. She was petite and soft, while my father was tall with strong facial features, and they complemented each other so perfectly.

My eyes watered as their smiling faces entered my mind, I squeezed them tightly shut, hoping to force the images bound to follow out of my mind.

"Summer. . ." my head snapped up at my name, a reflex that I wished I had some sort of control over. Aunt Karren took one look at my hazy eyes and stood from the chair across from me, leaning over the small table to embrace me. A shuddering breath escaped me as I too wrapped my arms around her slightly taller frame.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. I'll take care of you now," Aunt Karren cooed, her voice getting rough with unshed tears. I tightened my arms around her in response; burying my head in her dark hair and breathing in. She smelled like the ocean and the woods all mixed together. She smelled like home.

She embraced me for a while before gently pulling away, holding my shoulders at arm's length and just looked at me.

Taking a hand from my shoulder she lightly brushed a stray tear from her cheek smiling sadly at me. She dropped her gaze to the table in between us, then her eyes snapped back up to mine and I saw determination there.

"We need to have to some fun, take our minds off of everything. How about we go down to the beach?" She asked brightly and I readily agreed. I needed something to do, something to keep me busy or I feared I'd collapse into myself. I had a feeling if that happened I wouldn't be able to get myself back out again.

Parting ways Aunt Karren and I went to our bedrooms and got swimsuits on. My bedroom had light purple walls and hardwood floors. It was small, smaller than the one I'd had in Illinois, but not small enough to be uncomfortable, or it wouldn't be after I unpacked all the boxes currently cluttering the floor and covering my new bed. Finding the right box with my swimsuit in it wasn't all that difficult, considering the large word "SWIMSUITS' written in thick sharpie marker. I pulled out the dark red bikini, wishing for the first time in months that I'd bought something that covered a little more.

Sighing I stripped and put on the bikini, pulling on a pair of jean shorts before looking at my reflection in the full length mirror on the back of my door. My eyes zeroed in on the small scar partially covered by my bikini top on my ribs. It was only two or three inches long but it was an angry red still, jagged and ugly.

Forcing my eyes away from the hated reminder, I examined my body. I was tall and curvy with long legs and a toned stomach. My arms were thin and strong. Light blonde hair tumbled over my shoulders and down to my waist in loose curls. Looking at the face reflected back at me I dissected every feature. My cheek bones were high and dominant with a shorter face and a heart shaped chin, a small top lip with a larger bottom lip. Two rows of small white teeth, thanks to three years of braces, a small nose sat above them, it tilted slightly up at the tip and above that was two large blue and green eyes framed by thick black lashes.

I knew I was attractive to most men, I'd been told on many occasions, and I saw what would be attractive to them, I wasn't insecure about my looks, but I hated that that was all they seemed to see. I hated the skin deep reactions people had to me. They never looked past the pretty face at what was happening underneath the surface. Again I cursed myself out for not bringing a swimsuit that covered more skin. Knowing there was nothing more I could do I left my room, not once looking back at the girl in the mirror.

It wasn't overly warm here, not as warm as I was used to that's for sure, but it was warm enough for laying out on the beach, and even possibly a swim. Aunt Karren and I met back down stairs and filled a basket with sandwiches and drinks before heading out. On my way to the door I caught the time on the stove and sighed. It was already 2. P.m. I'd only been in La Push for eight hours.

On the short walk to the beach Aunt Karren and I chatted back and forth about simple things like boys and school work and what not. Pretty much anything that wasn't too deep, wasn't too easily upsetting. I told her about my more than nonexistent boy knowledge and my nearly perfect grades, which I'm sure, will take a definite hit with me transferring schools.

"There a lot of boys on the Reservation that I'm sure would just love you," Aunt Karren said enthusiastically, tugging a piece of my long blond hair as if that was proof. Looking at my Aunt I wondered idly why she wasn't taken herself. She was a few inches taller than my 5'6" frame and she had a stronger body in general but she had long raven hair and a beautiful face, it seemed odd to me that she wasn't married.

"I'm not really good with guys," I laughed, trying to get the matchmaking thoughts right out her head. I didn't need a boyfriend right now.

"I doubt that highly, a pretty thing like you, I'm sure the boys fall all over you," I ignored her, just shaking my head with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but notice the slight expectant smirk that turned the corner of her lips up.

We reached the beach in record time and I sighed, breathing in the scent of the ocean and the comfort the white sand gave me as it squished in between my toes, covering my feet until all left to see was the neon pink of my nail polish.

"Speaking of boys. . ." Aunt Karren trailed off suggestively, drawing my attention away from my feet. We were barely on the beach and already I could see a group of boys, seemingly around my age goofing off in the distance. They were so loud that I didn't understand how I could have missed them before.

There were about seven of them that I could see, some a bit younger than the others but they all looked like they could be brothers. All seven of them had dark russet skin and cobalt black hair, custom of the Quileute tribe. On each of their right arms there was an intricate tattoo, which was easily visible considering none of them were wearing anything above the waist.

They were casually throwing around a football and laughing. They reminded me of a group of jocks at my old school and I was immediately intimidated.

"Let's go say hi," Aunt Karren suggested smiling wildly at my scared expression, I tried to say no but she just dragged me along anyway.

"I don't think that's a good idea. . ." I trailed off eyeing the boys, who still hadn't noticed our presence on the beach. They just continued tackling each other and I couldn't help the queasiness from spreading in my stomach. I hated meeting new people.

"It's a great idea," she dismissed me easily, still dragging me by my wrist over to the group of large Quileute boys.

"Hey boys!" She called loudly, successfully drawing their full attention. As if they recognized her voice all of the guys turned to her with wide smiles, not faltering in the least when their eyes fell on me. It seemed like even some of the younger boys' smiles got larger while they took me in. I carefully looked away from them, feeling the blush slowly creep up my neck.

"Karren!" They responded in earnest, all seemingly happy to see her. She released my arm when we were mere feet away from them and continued to embrace each of them in full, laughing as they passed her from man to man. I realized that they really weren't boys, they were men, all standing tall and intimidating at least a foot taller than me.

The first to really notice my presence seemed to be the oldest out of the group, which he appeared to be about twenty-five. He came up to me with a smile. His eyes were dark, almost black and I found myself intimidated even more by him, even despite his smile.

"Hey, I'm Sam. You must be Karren's niece." He held out his hand to me and I stared at It wide eyed, forcing myself to react and shake his hand. My own small pale hand came up to his much larger tan one and it appeared to be almost consumed. His hands felt like they were on fire and I instantly recoiled. Pulling my hand behind my back I looking apologetically back at the over grown man before me.

"Summer." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. It took me a moment to realize that the group of men were no longer laughing. Glancing up I caught Aunt Karren's eyes. Her dark eyes seemed concerned, probably now understanding what I meant when I said I wasn't good with guys.

Taking things in stride Sam turned his still large smile to his friends. "Guys , this is Summer, Karren's niece." He told them, but I felt like I was missing something, given the knowing tone of his voice and the matching knowing expressions on the faces of the men, well all except one.

One of the guys in Sam's group stood slightly apart from them with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a sneer on his face. And he was glaring right at me. My eyes widened fractionally as I met this angry man's gaze. The honey color of his eyes was lighter than his skin, but not by much. It looked like it had green flecks around the pupil if I concentrated enough. I had the overwhelming urge to be close to him, a reaction alien to me.

The expression on his face morphed as he looked into my eyes, the sneer fell from his lips into a look of awe, this look only lasted a second and then he shook his head and began to tremble, his jaw clenched and his teeth bared as he stared holes into my soul.

"Shit." I faintly heard someone curse before the man I felt so compelled to turned on his heal and sprinted from the beach and through the trees near the ocean. I sucked in a lungful of air and felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

Before I could collapse to my knees in pain, two large russet arms came around my waist, holding me up before I blacked out.

As darkness invaded my vision, faintly in the distance I heard an agonized howl.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my world go round everybody!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Twilight characters, blah blah blah moving on. Okay so this is the first chapter of my new story. This chapter is in Paul's POV but most will be in Summer's, just a heads up. I just wanted to put his input in a little bit before moving on to the story. I thought this would be a little insight into his crazy head, and when i say crazy I mean overly aggressive and the need to use the word 'fuck' in almost ever sentence. Yeah he has a potty mouth but that's why I love him. I wanted to make sure the difference was shown between their respective minds, soo here's chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Vexation: Chapter 1<p>

Paul POV

This was such bullshit. Yeah, I get that Sam's the Alpha but really? I have better things to do on a Saturday afternoon than sit around on the beach all damn day and wait for some pale face girl to arrive. What do I care about this girl? She's nothing to me. I haven't even met her yet and I hated her, not a good start girl, not at all.

And it wasn't like I could leave right away either, nope I had to stay all damn night as well, cause' guess the fuck what? This girl gets a party! Of course she gets a fucking party, a welcome home party, which doesn't even make any damn sense considering this chick hasn't ever been here before. I've lived here all my life, where's my damn party, huh?

Of course to make it even worse, Sam made the party mandatory, which is fucking awesome, considering that means I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Alpha's orders are law, uncontrollable and impossible to break. Yeah I couldn't go, but that didn't mean I had to enjoy being here, and I planned to not enjoy every minute of this shit and then bitch about it when we all phased later. They can suck on that.

So, here I was, sitting off to the side on one of those old white trees laying all over the beach, stewing as the rest of the pack jumped around and frolicked like fucking pansies. They were playing football, and don't get me wrong, I'd kill to get rid of some of my pent up aggression by tackling one of these fuckers, but of course I couldn't even do that. They we're playing touch! What the hell? What kind of blood sucking vamp destroyers were we?

But of course there was a reason for their pussy party -and not even the good kind- and that reason was Summer Rosemea, Karren's fucking niece. Ugh. She's everywhere. Well not everywhere, cause' I mean she's not even here yet. Metaphorically, she's fucking everywhere. Damn. I need to watch the inner monologue. It's bad when you don't even make sense to yourself.

"Hey, Meraz , you up for a game?" Jared called over to me, his smile almost too big for his face. I scowled at him.

"Yeah that's exactly what I want to do, prance around like a fucking fairy. Yeah I'll pass."

If Jared was anything he was a good sport, he took my anger in stride, just smiling back at me then running off to join the group again giving them the negative, even though they already heard, wolf hearing and shit. I rolled my eyes at them, perfectly happy to be a loner and mope on my tree. That was, until martyr Sam decided to open his fucking mouth.

"Paul, over here now! Karren's on her way." I growled low in my throat at his command but my body moved without my consent, standing and jogging over to my Alpha. Fucking great.

**Whose the pussy now, Meraz?**

_Fuck you inner thoughts._

**Fuck me? You're the crazy fucker who's talking to himself.**

_Ugh. You're talking back asshole._

**I understand it's not like you can help being a pussy. Just don't take out your anger on me, Pretty Boy.**

_Fuck youuuu._

Still standing slightly away from the group I waited, impatiently of course for our visitors. Some of the guys were still throwing the football around, trying to appear casual and not like they could hear every step the two women took on their way down the beach. We waited for Sam to look at them before we too turned out glances in their direction.

"Hey boys!" Karren's distinct voice rang loud to our sensitive ears and my head snapped to her face. I couldn't help the small smile curving my lips. Karren was like a second mother to me, she took me in when I was a kid and had nowhere else to go. I guess taking in strays wasn't a onetime thing for her.

Pushing my gaze from Karren I took in the sight of her niece. And fuck me if she wasn't hot as hell in her red bikini and tiny short shorts. I could see the top of her red bottoms peaking out of the top of her unbuttoned shorts and I almost groaned.

Instead I gaped at her, almost forgetting to catch my jaw as it fell. She was short, well a lot shorter than me but probably average for a girl. She had the longest blond hair I'd seen in person, it was in lose curls to her hips. I wanted to bury my hands in it and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Her legs were long, curvy and slightly tanned, nowhere near as dark as my own skin. She had a flat stomach with wide hips and the nicest tits I'd ever seen, judging by my own experience they seemed like a big C, but hell they were perky and round and all around amazing. I avoided her face all together, not giving a shit what her face looked like if she had a body like that. My mind played over all the ways I could wrap those sexy legs around my hips.

A low whistle from one of the guys –two low for human ears- brought my attention away from the girl and my rapidly hardening dick. My eyes snapped to Collin, fury sweeping over me quickly as he looked the girl over with probably the same expression that was just on my own face. It pissed me off that he was looking at her that way. Glancing around the group, I noticed that he wasn't the only one eye fucking her and suddenly I was seeing red.

I felt the wolf pushing at me, trying to break free from his cage and go at every one of these assholes throats for even looking at her that way, for even thinking they could look at her at all. I tried to push him back but he was ravenous, out for blood and I didn't know why. She wasn't theirs to want. She wasn't theirs.

**MINE! She's mine! **

The wolf snarled the words in my head. He pushed so hard that I almost stumbled over with the force. He wanted out and he wanted out now. I clutched my eyes closed, concentrating on pushing him back into his cage.

_She isn't yours. She isn't ours._I fought back, trying to appease him and find some sort of understanding. This only seemed to enrage him further.

**SHE'S MINE! Mine. Mine. Mine. Need her. Mine. She's mine!**

_No she isn't dammit!_

** Fuck you she's mine! Don't let them look at her that way!**

_It's not like I can do shit about it! I don't like it either, but she isn't fucking yours._

** She's not theirs! She's ours! Mine!**

_She isn't fucking yours either._

** Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. **

_No no no. She isn't. She isn't yours._But it was useless.

I wasn't winning this battle, the wolf was too strong, I was barely holding on, gritting my teeth against the pain of the change, I tried to stop my trembling. I could hear Sam talking in the background, diverting the girls attention from the rest of the pack. I heard Karren being passed around from the guys, she asked them how I was doing, concern lacing her tone but I couldn't make myself care about that.

Out of nowhere I felt an emotion hit me hard. Fear. But it wasn't my own. The wolf came to attention at it and suddenly he wasn't fighting anymore, he wanted me to open my eyes. They snapped open willingly though they soon narrowed in anger. Sam was just letting go of her hand and I nearly lost it and lunged at him. He couldn't fucking touch her. Not her. The wolf was in total agreement, growling low in the back of my mind.

Glaring darkly at my Alpha I didn't even need to look at the girl to feel the fear radiating off of her. Fear of what I didn't know but Sam better hope it isn't him or shit would go down.

"Guys, this is Summer, Karren's niece," I watched stoically as her eyes raked over us, stopping at me and my unapproachable expression. I finally looked at her face then. She had a slightly small mouth, with a small nose and a heart small heart shaped face. Everything about this girl seemed small to me.

She was beautiful, I noted blankly. Meeting her eyes I felt myself freeze.

My whole world seemed to become blurry; nothing else mattered to me in that moment. Not my awful life, not my pack, not my fucked up problems, not even myself. And then it snapped back into focus on this girl as I looked into her deep turquoise eyes. I knew in that instant that everything had changed, that this girl was my life, that I would do anything to protect her. Gravity had changed and instead of holding me to the ground it was holding me to this slight, beautiful girl. I could feel my face falling in awe at this perfect creature before me.

And then my brain caught up with me.

"Shit." I heard Jared hiss quietly, obviously catching on to my expression.

The fuck?

_No no no no no no no no. NO! _

**Yes. She's ours. **My wolf growled happily, eying her like fresh meat.

I was pissed now. No way was this fucking girl ruining my already fucked over life. No way was she controlling me. This shit wasn't fair. What the fuck happened to choosing who you love? Well fuck this, this girl isn't ruling me, she isn't my life, she isn't anything, she's nothing to me, and it's staying that way.

Before any one could say shit I ran. Running from the girl with the beautiful eyes, running from the pack and running from my problems. A shock of pain surged through me as I ran, and I couldn't tell if it was from me denying the change or something else entirely, but I didn't care and I didn't stop to find out. All I knew was that I was getting the fuck out of dodge, away from anything remotely related to this newly acquired shit storm I call my life.

The change took over as soon as I entered the forest. It ripped through me violently, and soon I was on all four paws running as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I didn't care what the wolf was telling me, I didn't care about instincts, I didn't want her, I didn't want an imprints life. I couldn't be like Jared and Sam or even Quill. Hell Jacob was in even better shape than I was.

I couldn't take care of her, I couldn't love her. There's a reason I didn't deserve an imprint.

I realized I wasn't the only one phased as soon as I heard the distinct cackling of one bitchie female wolf.

'_So it's infected you now too? I have to say Pauly, I never expected you to imprint.' -Leah_

_ 'Fuck you Leah, go be a bitch somewhere else.'_

_ 'Why should I when all the entertainments right here? Watching you suffer is almost as fun as ABC family on weekday nights. So dramatic.' –Leah_

_ 'Yeah you want fucking drama? I'll never hit a woman, but considering your nothing but a bitch it doesn't fucking count. Don't test me, I'm not in the fucking mood.'_

_ 'Touchy touchy. Don't be such an ass, I was just kidding.' –Leah_

_ 'Fuck you, I don't give a shit. Phase and leave me the fuck alone.' _

She didn't say anything else but I felt the connection shiver slightly and knew she did as I asked. The last thing I needed was bitch-about-my-love-triangle-Leah. Yeah no fucking thank you.

Closing my mind off to anything else I ran through the forest, pushing thoughts of imprints and packs and blue eyed angels away from my thoughts, for at least a little while. A vicious howl ripped out of my throat uncontrollably, echoing around the forest eerily.

A distant thought ran through my mind before I cut myself off completely and gave myself over to my instincts.

**She's yours too now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me oh so happy! Andd they make me update sooner :) hint hint.<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Twilight, though I dooo love to play with the Characters, and I'd like to think my plot is mine. :) Okay anyways, so here's chapter two everybody! I hope you all enjoy it, I've been trying to update consistently, really I have, so just bare with me and we'll get through this story together. And i am looking for a Beta sooo if anyone is interested just Private Message me and we'll go from there. Okay here we go!**

* * *

><p>Vexation<p>

Chapter 2

SummerPOV

When I came to I took automatic account for all my body parts, from the top of my head to my toes. Other than an intense heat surrounding me I seemed to be fine. I wouldn't say the heat was uncomfortable, maybe just a little intense, and claustrophobia set in slightly. I couldn't tell what I was resting against, but it was hot and hard, softer than the ground, but harder than my bed.

As soon as I was done focusing on my physical well-being I felt myself cringe at what happened earlier. I'd fainted. Of course I'd fainted. Only I could make a bigger fool of myself the first time meeting someone, well more than someone, a group of men, and intimidating ones at that, but that wasn't an excuse.

One jerk has the nerve to glare at me and all of a sudden I'm in panic attack mode, ready to fall to the ground in a pathetic heap and all because some scary guy with an obvious anger problem didn't like me. He didn't even know me. I felt so dumb, just thinking about it made me flush hot, and that added to the already fiery cocoon my body seemed to be wrapped in had me sweltering.

"Hey I think she just blushed! That means she's waking up right?" A loud, overly happy male voice said from somewhere behind me. He must have been really close because the sound vibrated through me as though I was pressed right against him and his breath tousled my hair softly, I felt the long strands brush my hot cheeks.

This unfamiliar man was far too close for my liking, I decided, willing my body not to cringe away just yet.

"Maybe you should move away from her, Seth. I think you're making her uncomfortable." Sam stated, his voice full of authority and no sooner had he speak did I feel myself being moved and I held my breath at the severe nausea I felt because of it. I was gently laid down, now resting on a softer surface.

I didn't feel as claustrophobic now that the heat was gone, I felt myself slowly start to relax my tense muscles.

"Summer, Sweetie, can you hear me?" I knew that voice instantly, a little bit of my earlier caution dimmed as Aunt Karren spoke. I didn't know if I could speak, so I just settled for nodding slightly, the motion was almost too much for me to handle. I felt my stomach role again at the small movement.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" The worry etched in her tone had me complying before I could even think about it. I couldn't deny her anything when she sounded like that.

Seeing Aunt Karren's fiercely worried eyes had me quickly averting my own. The look was too intense and would have me choking up if I looked at it anymore. I felt instantly guilty for that, given I'd been the one to put that look on her face.

Taking in my surroundings I blinked rapidly, becoming adjusted to the thankfully dim lights. I was in a small living room, though it seemed homey enough. I knew quickly it had to be in La Push, it reminded me so much of Aunt Karren's house that it couldn't be anywhere else. The walls were dark wood and the carpet a dark tan color.

It contrasted beautifully with the lovely oak end tables and coffee table in the center of the room, (which Aunt Karren was sitting on in front of me) across from a medium sized Television and in front of the beige couch I was laying across. Photos were hung tactfully across the walls, giving the small room an even more personal feel.

Glancing down I noted that I still had my bathing suit on, but someone had carefully placed a blanket around me. I felt thankful for the gesture, not really caring who had done it.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for a while." Aunt Karren asked, running her fingers through my hair softly, the gesture motherly and almost too affectionate in my overly emotional state. Looking at her I finally noticed the men standing behind her shoulder, staring at me with matching looks concern that were only marred by their varying looks of anger.

I didn't understand the prior emotion, but I'd sure be mad if some annoying girl fainted and ruined the rest of my day, and then ended up on my couch.

There were four of them in total, less than how many had been on the beach, though I didn't remember their names, I knew who Sam was and one of them must have been Seth, the person who'd practically shouted in my ear earlier. They all were bare-chested and well toned, with dark skin and even darker eyes. One of them had the biggest smile on his face and at once I knew this must be Seth.

I felt myself cower into the couch without my permission. They either didn't catch it or they didn't acknowledge it. But I knew Aunt Karren needed an answer so I finally spoke for the first time in what seemed like days.

"How long?" I coughed, my eyes watering as my throat burned. With a fleeting glance full of anxiety Aunt Karren wordlessly reached over to the end table by my head and handed me a tall glass of ice water. I drank in long pulls, the cool liquid soothing my burning throat.

Finally after finishing the water I handed her back the glass and looked her expectantly, finally feeling a tad bit better.

"Four hours. You've unconscious for four hours." My eyes widened at this.

Before I could say anything in response Sam spoke up. "Do you know what happened, Summer?" The look on his hard face was uneasy and somewhat expectant, like he already knew but was asking for confirmation.

"I had a panic attack." I stated plainly, hoping he'd leave it at that.

"Do you know why you had a panic attack?" Sadly, of course he wouldn't.

"You're friend scared me. He looked very angry and I don't react well to violent men." I replied honestly, crossing my arms over my chest in defense. I know it was stupid and silly and completely trivial, but the look on that man's scared me, because I knew, I just _knew _in that moment that he hated me, that that look was meant for me.

"You mean Paul?" One of the guys whose name I'd forgotten asked.

"I don't remember his name."

"Well, what did he look like?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tall, dark skin, black hair, light brown eyes, completely broody and he looked exactly like you!" I growled, my voice laced with anger and forced from exasperation.

"So Paul?" He asked again a slight smile on his lips. I just glared as hard as I could at his smiling face.

"Yeah it was Paul," the other mystery man said, giving me a long, meaningful look that was obviously lost on me. "He was glaring right at her before she fainted."

"Hmm." Sam hummed, a distracted look in his eyes.

Everyone just looked at him and it was quiet again. The men seemed to be contemplating something and casting each other long looks that too seemed to mean something I couldn't understand. Aunt Karren seemed to be beyond herself, petting my hair and ignoring the others.

"I'm Jared," the man with the seemingly significant-looks said after a moment of awkward silence. "And this is Quil." He gestured to the other one who'd asked me about this Paul person. I just nodded, like would be expected. I didn't know what else to do. I was feeling really out of my element.

The silence was broken by a sweet voice calling out to Sam as a woman came into the living room from the front entryway. She was beautiful, tall and russet skinned like the rest of them, with flowing ebony hair down her shoulders. She had three long scars marring her perfect face, they ran from her hairline on the left side of her face, across her eye and lips, pulling the corners down into a permanent frown and then disappeared past the color of her simple blue t-shirt.

I barely paid them any mind as I focused back on her nearly black gaze that seemed to be directed solely at me.

"You must be, Summer," She smiled warmly at me, ignoring the tense atmosphere, only pausing a moment to kiss Sam full on the lips before taking a seat on the coffee table at Aunt Karren's side. "I'm Emily. It's so nice to see you wake." Emily picked my hand up, patting it softly and beaming down at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily." I smiled easily back at her, finding her happy attitude contagious despite the situation. I liked her already.

"Sam, how about you and the guys go get something to eat," Emily suggested, a smile still on her face but her tone meant business and without arguing the guys followed Sam into the kitchen, which I now noticed was conjoined to the living room through a small hallway, it even had an on-looking window from the kitchen to the living room that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked her expression now matching the one my Aunt carried.

"I'm fine now; I just wasn't expecting the hostility from that guy." I realized too late that Emily hadn't heard my previous explanation about this person Paul who apparently had it out for me, and her eyes burned brightly from a rage that seemed almost eerie on her once kind face.

"Who?" She asked kindly, but her face portrayed her anger easily. I wasn't as put off by her as Paul but that didn't mean it didn't freak me out that such a gentle looking person was angry around me.

"Um, Paul I think? That's what Jared said his name was." I hated coming off so uncertain, but I suddenly felt like a tattle tale, like some girl in kindergarten running up to the teacher because some little boy pulled on my piggy-tails. I didn't like that particular feeling.

She sighed then, it was more resigned then angry now.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how Paul is. I'm sure he didn't mean to seem to mean, but he's like that to everyone, even his best friend," she gestured to laughing Jared who I could see through the window to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted then." My blush returned tenfold and I felt even more stupid. This was normal for Paul? He was like that to everyone. Of course he was. And of course I was the stupid little girl that has a pathetic panic attack because of it. _Ugh_.

"No no. You didn't over-react. It's perfectly normal to feel afraid of someone when their angry, especially a strange man you've never met before." She consoled me but it didn't matter, I was in pity-party mode now.

"Of course, Sweetie, especially for you right now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Aunt Karren smiled at me but I couldn't return it.

"Normal people don't have panic attacks." I grumbled, moving to sit up and feeling overly thankful that my stomach didn't do a three-sixty from the sudden movement.

"Who wants to be normal anyway?" she shrugged and stood, making her way to the hall that lead to the kitchen. "You're probably starving, how about we get you something to eat?" the smile was back and I was glad about that, the frown seemed to out of place on Emily. She disappeared into the hall and then reappeared in the kitchen with the guys.

Aunt Karren was slower to stand and helped me to stand as well, which I didn't need all that much, but it seemed to lessen the concern surrounding her. We joined everyone in the kitchen, which seemed larger than it appeared from the living room. It looked newer with a large kitchen table and lots of space to move around easily. They obviously spent a lot of their time in the kitchen. I smiled at that.

"So, Summer, how old are you? I'm Seth by the way," Seth asked as soon as Emily sat me down at the table. He sat in the chair closest to me and turned even more towards me since it didn't appear to be close enough for him. I oddly wasn't put off by him wanting to be close to me like I usually was with boys, but Seth seemed harmless enough and genuinely kind.

"I'll be eighteen in November. And It's nice to meet you, Seth." He didn't try to shake my hand or anything and for that I was grateful but he did lean closer to me.

"Aww you're just a baby. You're even younger than me. I'm already nineteen." He smiled proudly and I felt like his face would break if he smiled anymore. I wasn't offended by his comment, if you asked me how old I thought he was I would have guessed around twenty-five or so, glad he hadn't asked.

"Wow," he laughed suddenly, "you're _way _younger than the rest of them. Old Sammy over there is twenty five. Jared and Paul are twenty-three, Quil and Embry are twenty one, and Brady, Collin and I are nineteen." Okay talk about overload, I didn't even know who half those people were. I tried not to show my confusion but I guess it was obvious.

"They were at the beach earlier," he explained without fail.

"Oh. . ." I trailed off, looking around. I caught Sam smiling at me as he and Jared shared a look. Emily was busy cooking with Aunt Karren. Quil took a seat next to Seth and took up another conversation with him easily. I was thankful for the distraction.

Everyone's heads snapped up when the back door to the kitchen suddenly swung open, hitting the wall right behind my chair. It startled me so much that I literally jumped into Seth's lap. He caught me easily and I was too startled to pull away immediately, which I see now would have solved a lot of problems for me that weren't necessary in the least.

"I've had a _really _fucking bad day so _someone_ tell me there's some fucking food around here!" An angry voice snarled out. Seth seemed to clutch me tighter to him in response to the tone and I was reminded that I was sitting in nothing but my bikini and shorts on this –practically stranger's- lap.

Paul looked angry, not as mad as when I'd seen him at the beach, but enough for me to cringe, and he hadn't even noticed me yet. He took to the people around him silently seething, and as his eyes revolved around the room they landed on me in Seth's lap and suddenly the look in his eyes at the beach was child's play to the now aggressively violent look in his eyes then. He looked about ready to tear me apart from the seams.

"Why the _fuck _do you have your hands on her?" he demanded Seth, stepping towards us threateningly. No one could react fast enough before I swear I could saw his eyes flash a glowing yellow as he stared at me in Seth's arms. He didn't wait for a response before tugging me from Seth roughly, pulling to him.

I stumbled into him, falling to his chest and stopping there. My head barely reached the center of his chest and I felt strangely small next to this aggressive man. One of his arms snaked around my waist, his hand clutching the taught skin there while the other buried into my hair, tangling in the long stands and holding my face to his chest.

"Don't _ever _fucking touch her again." Paul barked, holding me tightly to his chest. I was shaking all over, or maybe it wasn't me. I was oddly calm in this volatile mans grip. He was the one shaking.

Chancing a glance up at this unstable man I was met with rabid yellow eyes, and that's all I could see.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me very happy! Just saying. (: (hinty hint hint)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright guys, chapter 3! Woot! Two chapters, two days in a row! Okay anyways, I don't own Twilight or the characters blah blah blah, you know the drill. I gotta say it. BUT as always I do like to think that I own my plot and any original characters that I put into my stories. Alright, let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vexation<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**SummerPOV**

The sounds emitting from Paul's chest were inhuman, animalistic in their quality and severity. They were loud and threatening but I couldn't make myself be afraid of them. They were a warning, but not to me. Of course I knew that they weren't meant for me, it was pretty obvious.

They were directed at Seth and Paul made it known as he glared lethally at the younger boy from over my head.

The expression flickering in his burning yellow eyes was obvious to me, I'd seen it time and time again in movies and television shows, read about it in books but never had I ever seen it first hand, and never this intensely. Jealousy. It occurred to me that Paul was acting on instinct in his rage, holding me to him possessively.

I examined his face the best I could from my position. With his impressive muscles he was also really beautiful, like really beautiful. Could men be beautiful? Sure they could, and he definitely was by far the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. With a straight nose and large butterscotch eyes rimmed with thick black lashes, and lips full for a man. Yes, he was very, very beautiful.

"Maybe you should step away from her, Paul. You don't want to hurt her." Sam's voice did nothing to calm Paul down; if anything it did the opposite. I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice this.

"It wasn't what you thought, Paul. I just caught her when she fell. That's all." Seth spoke up and Paul snarled, clutching me even closer to him.

"You shouldn't have fucking touched her at all!" Paul seethed, stroking my hair, leaning down and burying his face in it, apparently done talking to Seth.

"So you'd rather I'd let her fall? That's what you're telling me?" Seth demanded incredulously, either too oblivious to notice the obvious tension in the room, or too annoyed to even care. It didn't seem like he was ignorant to the atmosphere so I voted more towards the ladder.

Paul's head snapped up and he barred his teeth at Seth quickly before going right back to pressing his face into my neck. He inhaled deeply, and shuddered.

His shaking began to ease.

"Maybe. . ." Aunt Karren started, and I instantly felt awful for forgetting her until then. Emily quickly hushed her, and I felt even worse.

"Seth. Don't." Jared advised. I didn't know what Seth was going to do, but I could guess it wasn't something good. Actually, I didn't want to know, it was something even I would probably scold him for doing. Seth didn't seem like one to be put off easily, and it looked as if he was becoming my own self-proclaimed protector.

Not that I needed one. I wasn't in any danger. I was more worried about him.

"Someone needs to do something," Seth muttered, more to himself than anyone else. I ignored him.

"Not you." Emily responded just as quietly.

"Mine." Paul mumbled into my hair quietly, only for my ears. The side of his face brushed gently across my skin in a seemingly feline gesture. He kept taking in deep breaths and I became conscious of the fact that he was sniffing me, taking in my scent. It should have creeped me out, but of course it didn't. Nothing was normal with this man.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Seth asked softly and I wondered if he was a simple glutton for punishment.

Absently I wondered about his question and realized with a shock that I was _fine_, better than fine actually. I felt whole and in fact realized that I was clutching Paul jus as tightly as he was me. My hands were attached tightly to his triceps, my nails biting into the hard skin there.

"I'm fine. . ." I trailed off, not knowing if my voice would set Paul off again.

But he didn't move, just nuzzling my neck, a low grumbling coming from deep inside his chest. It sounded something like purring but it was wilder and deeper than a cat's purr. The sound was oddly comforting to me, calming my nerves and slowing my rapid heartbeat some. I understood then that's why he was doing it.

Loosening my death grip on his arms, I pulled my head back from his chest, instead finding myself searching for his gaze.

"Are you alright?" I asked nearly inaudibly, watching a he raised his head from my shoulder and met my eyes. I examined them as they slowly faded from yellow to the light honey color they'd been before. He seemed calmer now and his shaking had ceased, but I wasn't sure if I could pull away from him completely. Something was holding me, like an invisible rope that tied me to Paul. The line was taught, and seemingly unbreakable to me.

There was a content look in his eyes that was unfamiliar to me, given his angry impression just hours before. Though, as my eyes stayed trained on him the calm serenity of his expression faded and morphed into a more identifiable one to me; anger. Anger at me and me alone now.

"Why are you fucking everywhere I go? I can't ever get the fuck away. You're everywhere." My chest ached as he pulled my arms from him and gently pushed me away. I felt like I couldn't breathe again. I felt the rejection hit me deep, coursing through my vanes like liquid flames. I was the one shaking now.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I stepped away from him. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to run away.

"I'm sorry," I offered pitifully, unsure of how to react to his mixed emotions. I couldn't remember a time where I'd been more confused, and that's saying a lot considering all that's happened lately.

"Don't fucking apologize me to me!" he growled, stumbling back from me and towards the open door. He pushed his large hands through his hair roughly, glancing around wildly. He looked like a caged animal, a wolf pacing viciously back and forth, just inside the wired fence of a zoo.

"I'm sor- Okay." I almost apologized again and I cringed as I stumbled over my words.

Sam must not have been able to handle the tension anymore because he moved then, crossing the distance from where he stood in next to Emily and on the other side of my Aunt. Jared looked just as ready to intervene, though he seemed to be waiting for something. Sam shifted until his body was in front of mine, hiding me easily from Paul's view with his large frame.

Paul seemed to lean subconsciously to the right, keeping me in his line of sight at all times, though he stared straight into Sam's eyes.

"I think you need to leave. Take some time to cool off." Sam's voice was commanding and his posture said the same, and I'm sure if he was talking to anyone else they would have complied easily, but of course Paul wouldn't. His glare was cold as he watched his friend.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth stand from his chair, moving to come up behind me and rest his palms on my shoulders. I felt like this was a mistake on his part as I watched the emotions surge in Paul's eyes. His gaze slowly shifted from Sam to Seth's hands on my bare shoulders.

"I've had enough time to cool off," Paul argued, still his eyes never left Seth's hands. "And why should I be the one to leave? Why can't she?" he demanded, his eyes burning holes into Seth's hands.

I had the overwhelming urge to shake them off and prove I really didn't want the touch.

I wasn't offended by his comment, he belonged with these people far more than I ever would. I barely knew them. He had much more of a right to be there than I did, and as I watched his face I took note of how his eyes began to glow gold once more.

As discretely as I possibly could I took a small step away from Seth and his hands fell away from me, although I could still feel the heat of him against my bare skin.

"I can leave. It's really no problem." I said quietly. I knew by Sam's defensive stance that he wasn't about to give into Paul and kick me and Aunt Karren out. I just didn't see the point of them fighting over something that could be solved so easily.

"You don't have to leave, Summer." Sam answered back at the same time Paul growled over Sam's shoulder at me, "Yeah, you should fucking go."

I flinched.

"I can take you home," Seth offered helpfully or well unhelpfully depending on how you took it.

"Fuck off, Seth. Karren can take her home." Paul snapped.

"Karren didn't drive here and they aren't about to walk all the way home, now are they?" Seth countered.

"Someone else can take her. Emily?" Paul was getting angry again and if Sam hadn't been in between us I probably would have reached out to him in a stupid attempt to comfort him. I pushed my hands roughly into the back pockets of my shorts so I wouldn't be tempted.

"This is my house, Paul, not yours," Emily glared back at him and I bit my lips so I couldn't be enticed to tell her to ease up on him. I was becoming protective of him, which made no sense considering how capable he was to take care of himself, obviously. "And if you have a problem with _my _guests then you can do yourself a favor and leave. The doors right there."

"You're really going to kick me out over this little girl?" Paul was furious now, gesturing wildly to me.

"I'm not kicking you out." Emily denied.

"Sounds like fucking kicking out to me, Em. I appreciate it." Paul retorted hotly.

"Paul. . ." Sam cautioned.

"I'm giving you two options." Emily continued, not sparing Sam a second glance.

"That's a fucking ultimatum."

"Take it how you will." And that's all Emily had to say about that.

"Jared?" Paul demanded but Jared just shook his head, a smirk slowly forming across his lips though the situation definitely wasn't anywhere near funny. Jared seemed like the kind of guy to me that would give knowing looks and just wait things out.

"Sorry man, but I have to pick up Kim in ten. It's in a completely different direction."

"Quil?" Paul asked, his voice lowering a few octaves as he began to get more and more irate. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked from person to person across the room, studiously ignoring Seth and I.

"I have to pa- work soon. I'm leaving now actually. Later." Quill stated quickly, and it was odd to me that throughout the whole situation that was the first time I'd ever heard him say. It didn't get past me that he was falling all over his excuses but of course no one else seemed to take notice.

"I'm sure everyone's had enough of this. Just let me take her and Karren home." Seth spoke up and I cringed as Paul's face continued to contort in outrage. His patience was nearly gone with Seth. He looked strung as tight as a guitar string. He was going to snap.

"You're not fucking taking her, Seth!" he shouted, the volume seemed to rattle the windows, or maybe it was just me it'd rattled.

"Fine, since you're so against me taking them, why don't you?" Seth asked, a smirk easily identifiable in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with her. Sam can fucking take them." I was starting to get irritated now. They couldn't just talk about me like I wasn't standing right there, like I was some object that needed being taken care of.

"How about one of you takes Aunt Karren home and I'll just walk. Since I seem to be everyone's problem." I stated, glancing back and forth between the four men and two women surrounding me.

"No, Sweetie, you're not the problem here." Aunt Karren responded and I felt like she knew something more than she was telling me. I quirked an eye brow at her.

"Well he's not the problem either. He has every right to be here as I do, more so even. I'm a stranger." I countered, quick to defend someone I had no right defending. How intelligent am I? First this angry guy sends me into panic attack mode, then he gets all touchy feely and now he's back to hating my existence, and I'm _still_ defending him? Yeah, real smart.

"Not for long." Seth replied happy, which earned him a withering glance from Paul.

"I already consider you a friend, Summer." Emily smiled at me, choosing to ignore Seth.

"Yeah, no one has to leave. We're all adults here." Sam moved from in front of me to go stand by Emily again, tugging her easily to his side and giving her a kiss on the scarred side of her face. I felt like I was suddenly the center of attention and wished that I'd kept my mouth shut.

"Well, not all of us." Paul muttered, glaring right at me.

"I'm seventeen, and obviously more mature than you are, asshole." I sneered back at him in anger, and then slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I'd said.

"Oh lord. . ." Aunt Karren whispered.

There were low chuckles around the room from the guys, and I felt like even more of an idiot.

His eyes narrowed even further and he stalked the small distance to me.

I had to crane my neck up to see his face but his eyes weren't the yellow I'd expected to see, but the same honey gold as normal. I'd thought they'd lighten when he was angry, but he was angry enough as it was and they didn't even brighten at all. I couldn't find the difference between earlier and now.

"Listen to me, Little Girl. I've had it up to here," he motioned above his head with his hand, "with your shit. With your little sweet girl, innocent, I'm the victim act. But I'm on to you. Man am I fucking on to you, Little Girl. You can't fucking fool me."

"Paul!" Sam scorned, making a motion to come to us again, but Emily held him back, watching us with a strange look in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone." I said dejectedly.

"Oh is that right?" He sneered crudely.

"Yeah. . ." I frowned, wishing I could drop his gaze.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me and it was far from nice but, as he went to continue his statement I felt two strong hands come down on my shoulders again and mentally cursed Seth for bringing himself back into the problem.

"I think you should back up a bit, he looks ready to explode." The tone of his voice was joking as he whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing some hair to tousle and fall to the side of my face. I pushed the hair back behind my ear and my eyes shot to the side to meet his.

Seth's eyes were dark and I noticed with a start that he was good looking. Well, all of the guys in the room were exceptionally good looking, but he was by far one of the best, second only to Paul. I felt myself blush and his answering smile was slow curling grin, complete with bright white teeth and all.

"I thought I told you not to fucking touch her!" Paul roared.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, watching as he furiously stepped close to me, close enough for my nose to brush his chest if I turned my head towards him. He didn't pause, didn't even seem to think as he pushed out both of his palms hard.

At first, I thought he was going to hit me, and then felt dumb as his hands collided solidly with Seth's shoulders on either side of my head, sending him crashing back into what I could only assume was the kitchen table.

I was pulled quickly back into Paul's quivering body. And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! They make me happy and update faster! As you all should be able to see. Eleven reviews and I just added a new chapter, imagine what twenty would get us!<strong>

**Much love :)**

**~Stephanie**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Twilight or the characters in it, but I do own all original characters and plot, thank you very much everyone. :)**

**Okay, so am I on a roll or what? I've been putting these babies out day after day! That's bizarre behavior on my part**, **considering I'm kinda bad at updating quickly. But oh well, knock on wood! As long as the writer's block stays away we should be good! And ooh don't we love Paul? Cause, I mean, I do! Don't you want to see more of him?**

**Ranting over, well sort of lol. Anyways, thank you to everyone that has been reviewing! I appreciate all your feedback and they really to inspire me to write faster, that isn't a joke and if you're a writer you know exactly what I mean. **

**Now I'm done ranting. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vexation<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**SummerPOV  
><strong>

Okay, when I said all hell broke loose, that wasn't an exaggeration. Not even close.

All I knew was one minute I was standing in Emily and Sam's kitchen and then the very next thing I know my back was pressed up against a tree in their backyard and Paul's trembling back was facing me, his arms outstretched wide on either side of my immobile body.

Hair curling sounds were ripping out of Paul, echoing around us. I could hear growls, almost identical to the ones coming from Paul, just in front of him, and instinctively knew this was worse than when we were in the kitchen. The tension seemed to have been released, but in a catastrophic way that I knew would change everything.

Something significant had happened, something that I'd missed, or was missing due to the fact that Paul's gigantic self was shielding my view of anything in front of us. Ducking, I glanced under his thick arm at the scene before me . . . and froze.

A horse sized, tan colored wolf was standing at most ten yards away from us, its teeth barred and its body ready to spring. It was the largest wolf I'd ever seen; with long sharp pointed teeth and burning black eyes. My body began to shake uncontrollably, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. The very same noises echoing in Paul's throat vibrated through this wolfs and they seemed to be having a standoff of sorts.

"Oh my God. . ." I gasped, clutching my chest with one hand, trying to slow my erratic breathing before I passed out for the second time in one day.

The sky was beginning to darken and it set an even more chilling atmosphere to what was already hands down the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. My anxiety spiked and with it Paul's trembling increased, to the point where his body seemed to blur in some places.

I could hear Sam in the background shouting commands but nothing seemed to calm either the man or the beast. Paul's stance was protective, and I feared that he would get himself killed trying to defend me.

The wolf stepped closer to us menacingly and that's all it took for Paul to snarl and leap forward, sprinting towards it.

"Paul, no!" I shouted, my voice hoarse and scratchy but it rang through the air like a siren, though the man never stopped in his pursuit of the wild animal before him. Paul jumped up high into the air when he was nearly three yards away and as he leaped his body began to ripple and change. A sickening tearing sound hit me hard and for some reason it had me falling to my knee's clutching my stomach.

The wolf looked like he was ready for Paul and I knew for a fact that this would be the last time I'd ever see him. The thought made my already aching chest clench tighter. There was no way Paul could take on this wolf; no way would he ever survive.

In a second he wasn't in the air anymore, and if I'd blinked I would have missed it. He landed easily, but as his feet touched the ground he was no longer a man, but a silver wolf nearly three times the size of a normal one.

I gasped, my eyes widening impossibly as I watched the unthinkable happen. Instantly I remembered stories of the Quileute legends, old wives tails told to me by my great grandmother on my father's side, when I was a child. Stories about how their tribe turned into wolves to defend their land, stories about vampires swirled around my head.

I couldn't breathe.

After one large bound from the Paul-wolf, he collided with the tan one hard, sending the other wolf falling to the ground. But it only lasted a second before they squared off again, snarling and biting at each other harshly, never finding purchase but coming so close that it had me reeling every time the tan one came after my Paul-wolf.

Their fighting was aggressive and fast, though smooth and graceful, as if they were dancing around each other. I held my breath, my hands clutching the bark of the tree tightly as I watched the two wolves brawl.

I was picked up then, and pulled into Jared as he jogged quickly back towards Emily's house. I wasn't surprised I hadn't heard him come up to me; I was so transfixed on the wolves that I wasn't aware of much more than that.

I stared at the wolves over his shoulder in a trance, unable to move. But I couldn't be pulled away, not when I didn't know if my Paul-wolf would be okay. I couldn't just leave.

"No! Put me down!" I struggled, fighting hard against Jared and surprisingly he let me go and as soon as my feet hit the floor I was running. Don't ask me why I did it, because the hell if I knew, but I wasn't in control of my body anymore.

"Summer, stop! It's not safe!" Jared shouted but didn't make a move to come after me. I didn't know where Sam went, and I honestly didn't care.

The wolves were vicious in their attack of each other, going for the throat each time they struck, missing only by centimeters each time. The tan wolf was slightly larger than my Paul-wolf, but that didn't seem to be in his favor. Paul's silver coat was moving rapidly, hitting the tan wolf over and over again almost mechanically. He was forcing the tan wolf farther from the house. It seemed like the tan wolf was slowly beginning to submit to the fierce assault.

I only stopped running when I was halfway to them, pausing to shout.

"Paul!" My voice carried farther now and when both of the wolves' ears twitched in my direction I knew they'd heard. They both halted briefly to glance at me, Paul's yellow eyes meeting my own before he whipped back around and went at the tan wolf while he was distracted.

And then the fight was over. With one final hit my Paul-wolf pinned the tan wolf to the ground, roaring thunderously in its face. And then they both stopped and my Paul-wolf moved away and the tan one slowly got back to its feet, looking seriously submissive. It shot one glance in my direction before shaking out its fur and then darting into the nearby trees and out of view.

The Paul-wolf's head turned towards me and he seemed to be contemplating something. I guess he made up his mind because soon he was slowly heading in my direction, his head bowed and his tail low, as though he expected me to scold him like a puppy.

I wasn't scared of him, or not completely anyway. Yeah it was a bit scary having some huge animal coming at you, slowly or not, but I surprised myself by staying calm. My Paul-wolf had a slight limp as he came towards me instantly my eyes snapped to his front paw, which he held up gingerly.

Not even thinking about it, I rushed towards him, concerned about his injury. A small trickle of blood ran from his paw and left a bloody print as he gently pressed it to the ground. He stopped as I approached him, sitting and raising his injured foot off the ground.

I wasn't sure how much of him was wolf and man, so when I was nearly to him I slowed a bit, making sure he was alright with me coming near him. Injured animals are prone to being more aggressive. I hoped that wasn't the case.

He didn't move as I neared him, or when I fell to my knees at his feet, glancing worriedly at his paw. Even sitting he was taller than me standing up, and now with me on my knees he toward over me dominantly, but I felt no fear. If anything I felt safer.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. . ." I said soothingly, hoping it helped as I reached towards his paw. He snorted at me, as if he found amusement in my statement and I detected a distinct humanity in his eyes that made me feel slightly dense.

He gave over his paw willingly and I pushed away the idea that he was doing it more for me than for the fact that he was actually hurt, his random wolfy sighs seemed to encourage that thought. I ignored them, too concerned that he might be hurt to care if I was making a fool out of myself.

As I examined the injury the blood stopped flowing from the wound, and before my very eyes, the long, thin cut from what I guessed came from being scratched, mended. The skin just seemed to be sowing itself together, and in mere seconds all that was left was a tiny red line where the cut had been.

"What the hell?" I huffed, falling back onto my butt in the grass. I just stared at the paw he'd set back on the ground in amazement. A sort of choking noise came from my wolf when I realized in annoyance that he was laughing at me. This weird noise coming out of him was a laugh! I glared up at him, with his big yellow eyes filled with amusement, he just barked at me and 'laughed' some more.

Then his laugh morphed into a low growl as his head whipped around towards the line of trees not far behind us. I couldn't see anything for a while, then a large black shape came into view. I knew right away it was another wolf, and my mind flashed to minutes before when one had us cornered.

I scooted closer to my wolf and buried my fingers into the thick hair around its mane and held onto him tightly, feeling now the vibrations of his growl. It seemed more out of annoyance then anger so I just pressed my face against his large silver chest and waited.

The black wolf was the biggest I'd seen, substantially larger than the tan one from before and it had its eyes set on my wolf and I. I noted almost passively that I'd been calling this wolf mine in my thoughts since Paul and turned into whatever the hell he was, and was slightly put off by how possessive my thoughts were.

The black wolf came closer to us, but far enough away that the proximity wouldn't upset my wolf anymore. It watched us patiently, waiting for something, but I wasn't exactly sure what.

My wolf started to shake, my arms moving with him and then he began to change. It was fast and I was thankful for that. I don't know if I would have been able to stand watching his bones move and shape. Though it was a bit shocking when one minute my arms were wrapped rightly into my wolf's fur and then the next their wrapped loosely around a very naked Paul's neck.

I forced my eyes to stay on his face as _my own _face blushed a very impressive red, I'm sure.

"Sam." He acknowledged, not looking at me at all. I felt like he would push me away again and I clung to him. He simply wrapped his own arms around my much smaller body, lifting my limp self up with him as he stood. I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to hold myself up if it wasn't for Paul's body supporting me.

Looking back over my shoulder I caught the end of the black wolf's change and when he looked back up at us I realized that it was indeed Sam. Moving my eyes away from him before I could get a look at parts of Sam I had no business seeing what's so ever, I nervously looked back up at Paul to find him watching me.

His eyes were their normal light brown but they weren't angry like I feared they would be, they just seemed more resigned than anything, like he'd accepted something but he was exactly happy about it. His mouth was pulled into a slightly arrogant smirk that I immediately disliked. It was fake and didn't go with his beautiful face at all.

"It's alright, Summer. I'm decent." Sam stated, moving into my line of sight and I automatically looked down his body to see the pair of cut offs he was sporting and blushed. Then I noticed a black string around it left ankle that I'm sure was what he used to hold the shorts.

I knew I must have looked awful to them, clinging desperately to Paul, eyes wide as saucers and hair all in disarray. Yeah, I'm sure I looked like hell. With my head spinning the way it had I felt like I really had been in hell for a few moments. My emotions were all out of whack.

"I think we have some things to talk about." Sam said, giving Paul a significant look before heading off to the house, disappearing into the still open door.

I froze at his words, wondering what all 'talking' implied. Were they going to threaten me to keep their secrets, were they going to kidnap me? My mind flooded with outrageous scenarios, and even though I knew they were completely ridiculous, I couldn't help but be worried anyway. I knew for a fact that crazy things could happen, proven today for starters, but this wasn't the first time life had backhanded me across the face and I felt like it wouldn't be the last. I just need to be ready for it when it came.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you," Paul promised, his voice sounded a bit snide though I could read the hidden message in his words. What he meant by that was, "I won't let anything happen to you." And I knew he wouldn't.

He lifted me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style and I hadn't forgotten the fact that he was completely and probably impressively naked with me in his arms. Oh lord if my mother could see me now, she'd roll over in her grave. And then I cringed at my own thoughts. It was too soon for that.

I thought idly about the tan wolf that my Paul-wolf had been fighting and knew without a doubt that it was Seth. I assumed that if Paul and Sam were shape-shifters, werewolves, whatever the hell they were, that all the guys they were with at the beach were, including Seth.

I found myself worrying if he was alright, considering Paul had 'won' the fight and he still had been hurt. I hoped Seth wasn't off somewhere dying in the forest all by himself. I hoped even more than that, that Paul wouldn't be enough of a dick to let that happen, or even Sam for that matter.

"Was Seth hurt?" I asked Paul when we neared the porch that led up to the back door. He stopped, one foot up the step and the other firmly planted on the grass. My eyes met his and the look there had me catching my breath. There was awe, for what I wasn't sure and annoyance for what I'm sure I could figure out on my own. He scowled down at me before continuing his path up the stairs.

"I'm sure your fucking precious _Seth_ is just fine." Paul sneered down at me before walking through the door.

"I'm not interested in Seth that way," I argued, shooting him a pleading look I, myself didn't understand. I wanted his approval; I didn't want him to be angry at me anymore.

"I don't fucking care who you're interested in." he mocked, rolling his eyes at me, like I was just some kid he was indulging until he could get rid of me.

He walked hastily through the kitchen. Emily and Aunt Karren weren't in there waiting like I thought they would. As he made his way into the living room I saw that they weren't in there either, instead it appeared that Sam and Emily's already small living room was cram packed with men.

Six speculative eyes looked up at us as we came through the doorway into the living room and again I was anxious beyond anything else. My nails dug into the skin on Paul's arm, they weren't strong enough to break his skin but my knuckles began to turn white from the pressure.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Sam asked, but I wasn't sure who the question was aimed at, me or Paul. 'Cause I wasn't sure if I actually could talk at the moment. I chanced it.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review! It's like crack to us Authors, but ya know legal and all that good stuff. . . anyway. Let's keep up my bizarre behavior!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay everybody, here is chapter 5! And well, this chapter is a tad bit different. It will contain both Summer and Paul's point of view, hopefully making this chapter longer than I'd intended, and giving you some insight into our crazy werewolf's mind. **

**I'm hoping to keep this going, and I'm sure I will but I do appreciate your reviews, and please give me feedback as you read. I look forward to reading your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don't want any bashing. **

**Lastly, I think I've made my point that I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters, or the Twilight world in general, I just like to borrow them and play with them a bit. It isn't wrong, just. . . . frowned upon. Anyway! Here we go! Try to keep up with the emotions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vexation<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**SummerPOV**

"First of all, let me ease your nerves a little by telling you that your Aunt, along with Emily are safe at your house," Sam started softly, but paused, giving Paul a scathing look as he just stood in the doorway holding me to his large body. "You can take a seat." It wasn't a suggestion.

I was feeling awkward with all these people watching me, measuring my every move, examining me from head to toe. Intimidating was a better word, yes I was intimidated by these men, these werewolves. I should have been scared, but I couldn't, not really.

Minus the Seth incident they didn't seem to mean me any harm. And if Aunt Karren trusted me with these people then I guess I would have to, whether they grew tails or not.

Looking around I surveyed the room. There were three men I dint know standing slightly out of place around the room. They were the smallest out of them all, so I figured they must be Collin and Brady, the boys Seth mentioned earlier. I gave myself credit for remembering such a miniscule detail after everything had happened. They both watched me carefully, the way one would watch a tiger at the zoo, in awe but slightly afraid. Which given what they were, was almost comical to me.

Sam was standing in front of the Television, in a place where he could see the entire room, and instinctively I knew he must be the leader of their group. It made sense when I thought more about it, the looks he gave the other men and their instant submission. Well, all accept one. I thought back on all I knew about wolves and decided that Sam would be an Alpha, there would be one Beta and the rest would be Omega's. Okay, way too technical.

Jared was sitting languidly on the couch I'd woken up on earlier; he seemed to be at ease despite the situation. He flashed me a smile and that was all there would be to it. He and I would get along just fine, I concluded. Quil was an immobile statue on the opposite side of the couch from Jared, obviously more affected by the atmosphere than the rest of them. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

Finally, I sought out the face I knew I needed to see. To ease my own messed up conscious if anything. He was sitting in the corner of the room, far away from anyone else. He didn't meet my eyes, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there. He just sat on a dark wooden chair with his large hands buried in his thick hair. My eye stung at the sight of Seth's distraught form.

I wanted to make sure he was okay, to apologize for even bringing him into this situation at all. I just knew he was hurt, I didn't know where or how bad, but I knew and I had to get his forgiveness.

"Paul put me down." I demanded as he headed towards the only remaining seat in between Quil and Jared. His head turned in the direction I was looking and his grip on me tightened fractionally.

"No."

And then he sat down in between the two guys, me firmly planted on his lap. My back was too his chest, but the top my head easily only went up the middle of his chest. Both his arms wrapped securely around my waist, forcing me to stay where I was. I felt feeble with him, small and breakable. I guess to him I was.

"I mean it. Let me go." I stated, still eyeing Seth's weary form. He hadn't moved since I'd gotten in and I felt suddenly protected of the youngest boy in the group. I had to see if he was okay.

"So do I. You're not fucking moving."

"Yes I am." I argued, beginning to squirm in his vise like grip.

"No." He growled, tightening his already restricting grip.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'm not your property, asshole! You don't get to control me." I spat, turning to glare at him. I never got angry, well almost never. It was unusual for me to get upset this way, cry yes, but yell no. He was bringing out the worst in me and I couldn't help fighting back.

"You might as well be, with the way I'm always fucking stuck with you." He countered, glaring hostility right back at me. The house was quiet, save for our arguing, and from the looks around the room the other guys were giving us I'd almost say they were amused with the situation.

Jared coughed to hide a laugh.

"Well, if you don't want to be stuck with me why don't you just let me go?" I challenged, raising a sarcastic eye brow at his furious expression.

"Because!" Another cough to fight a laugh, this time from across the room, I couldn't tell from who though.

"You don't have a reason! Let me go!"

"Fine!"

Boy did he ever. I'd been leaning forward, trying in vain to get out of his arms, so when he suddenly let go without warning I went tumbling to the floor at his feet, nearly missing the edge of the coffee table with my head.

My knees hit the floor hard and I winced at the throbbing pain. It dulled as unexpected rage took over my body. How could he just drop me like that? In front of all his friends even. Making me look like an idiot like he always did. I'd known him for less than a day and I already despised him desperately.

I sat on the floor, a silent, seething heap of angry blonde mess. My fists clenched tight and I used the coffee table to hall myself up off the floor. There were minor guffaws all around the room in response to my less than graceful landing. All this did was spur on my irrational anger. I wondered if this is how they feel before they turn into wolves. If so, I hoped I would too so I could claw Paul's eyes out.

I whipped around to face him, the smirk on his face boiled my blood even further and soon I was seeing red.

"Asshole!" I accused loudly at him.

I am not a violent person, not by any means, but I relished the loud cracking noise that rand out in the silent room as my fist collided solidly with his perfect nose.

That was, until I realized that the cracking had come from my hand and not his face. I gasped in surprise and pain, clutching my still clenched fist to my chest gingerly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I chanted softly, the tears falling down my cheeks quickly. I didn't even try to hide them, I was downright sobbing and only seconds had passed since I'd hit Paul.

Loud voices were echoing around the small space but I could barely hear them, my focus was on the pain, I couldn't concentrate past the feel of razors digging into the skin all over my knuckles.

"Is she okay?" Seth.

"It's probably broken. We should get her to the hospital." Sam.

"Shit dude, did you see that hit?" Collin or Brady, I didn't know who and I didn't care.

"She's got a damn good right hook. Too bad no one told her about hitting werewolves." The other one said and they both laughed. Dicks.

"Summer, can you hear me?" Jared was close to my face, his voice lower than all the others.

I nodded but I couldn't stop crying. My teeth clenched together tightly against the pain as I sobbed.

"She really needs to go to the ER. It looks bad. Her hand is swelling fast." Quil. I knew it was him, though I'd only heard him talk once. I was surprised by the concern in it, given his previously disinterested behavior.

I couldn't get out of my pain filled haze, I could hear what they were saying, I could understand it, but I couldn't stop crying. I'd broken bones before but this felt worse, sharper and deeper than a normal break.

"Don't fucking hold it like that! You're making it worse!" that broke me out. Paul's hands came up to hold my frantically shaking body but I turned away from him, curling into myself slightly, not wanting him to touch me.

"Don't touch me! This is your fault." I whimpered out, though I couldn't deny that his hands gently holding my waist seemed to dim the pain. He was like a prescribed drug, taking the edge off the pain. It was still there, but it was now manageable.

"My fault? My fault! If you'd just fucking _left _when I told you to then none of this shit would have even happened!" Paul yelled at me, forcing me to turn around and face him, but his hands never left my waist, and for that I was grateful, though I'd never tell.

"Maybe if you'd asked me nicely to leave instead of demanding I do things like a total controlling dick, then maybe I would have!" I shouted back, my eyes still blurry from the tears.

I could hear the guys bickering in the background on what to do, what to say to the doctors but I ignored them, just like they were ignoring us for the moment.

"_Maybe_ if you weren't so fucking stubborn I wouldn't have had to demand you to do anything."

"You aren't my father, you aren't my boyfriend, and _you _don't get to tell me what to do! I can make my own decisions about things!"

"Not when they affect me you can't!"

"Nothing I did had anything to do with you! You just flipped when I was anywhere near Seth!" When I said this, his brown eyes began to glow yellow, which I now associated with him when he became dominant or possessive. His wolf's eyes were yellow, so it must have had something to do with primal instinct.

"Yes!" He growled the sound more like a howl than anything. But I wasn't afraid.

"Why?" I insisted, feeling more of the anesthetic from him when he became angry this way.

"That's because you aren't fucking _his_!" he snarled, pulling me flush against his body, my injured hand cradled between us. He was careful not to touch it, but he still glared at me, holding my equally angry gaze. Now that the pain was dulled I felt my irritation spike.

"I'm not _yours_ either!"

The room fell silent once more, save my angry breaths. The rest of the guys had stopped their bickering and turned to stare at me and Paul. I didn't understand why they reacted so strong to that sentence. We'd been fighting for a while before they even took notice. Why now?

Paul's hands loosened around my waist, and then he pushed me away from him, his face seemingly disgusted. His eyes weren't yellow anymore; just the rich honey color again.

"Who the fuck said I even wanted you?" He laughed loudly, the resonance cruel.

"Common, Man. You know she doesn't understand." Jared tried. But what he said didn't affect me. I was still playing Paul's words over and over in my head. They hurt me, more than I cared to admit. I didn't even know this man, but for reasons unknown to me, that sentence alone had me gasping in pain again. Only this time it wasn't physical.

I stumbled back a step away from him; my injured hand fell limply to my side, forgotten.

"It's not like you're anything to me." Paul continued. His voice was lethal, at least to me it was. "Just some annoying, stupid little girl that won't fucking leave me alone." I swallowed thickly, watching the malice in his eyes. The sneer on his face echoed his words and I began to tremble.

Paul hadn't seemed to have enough yet. He stepped towards me, leaning down until we were eye level. He placed a gentle hand under my chin, pulling my face up so he could see it better. He looked directly into my eyes, and I felt my world fall apart.

"No one wants you here, Little Girl. Obviously no one wanted you where you came from. Do us all a favor, and just go." He whispered and that made it even worse than if he'd screamed. The softness of his voice and the harshness of his words had me reeling.

A new pain was developing in my chest, far greater than anything I could have received physically. I felt like a part of me was being ripped out, with no sympathy for whatever part of me was left over. I felt strangely hollow. A few tears leaked from my eyes unwillingly, but then there was nothing. There were no more tears for me to cry then.

It felt as though all the fight had drained out of me, like I had nothing left.

**Sure, you kill your fucking parents, but when a boy tells you he doesn't like you, all you can do is break down and think the world is over. You're fucked up. **The thoughts echoed around in my head, and I absolutely hated myself in that moment.

It'd been a week. A week since their funeral, and here I was sobbing about some guy. A guy I didn't even know for that fact. For what? Because he said some mean things to me. He'd said a lot of mean things to me that day, and I was crying now? Self loathing washed over me, instinctive and deep and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never move again.

I was here less than a day, and already I have these people fighting amongst themselves, I have them angry, and hating me and the worst part was that I didn't even understand what I'd done. What I'd ever even done to make this beautiful man hate me so much. It was eating me up inside, not knowing what I'd done wrong to get this anger, this aggression and utter confusion from everyone in the span of a few hours.

"Summer. . ." Seth started from across the room, but it wasn't his comfort I wanted, that I needed or craved.

When I pulled my face gently from Paul's grip he let me go, standing to his towering height and looking down at me, as though I was a miniscule bug under his shoe. I felt like one in that moment. But I wasn't a masochist. I didn't have to be there, didn't have to deal with the anger emanating from Paul.

I'd make sure they knew I'd keep their secret, and then I'd go. I didn't want to know more about their world, I didn't want to be dragged into something I had no business knowing, especially when I wasn't wanted.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Sam." I looked down, away from anything in particular. "You're secrets safe with me. I'd just like to go home now."

"Summer, I think it'd be wise if we got you to a doctor first." He suggested, not really giving me an options, but letting me decide anyway.

"Okay." I agreed easily, focusing my attention on the still searing pain in my hand, wanting nothing more than to forget about the growing pain in my chest. The sting of my hand was a good distraction.

"Seth, Jared and I will take you, the car is out front. Seth, help her with the door." Sam ordered, following behind a concerned looking Seth, with an angry Jared right behind him. I heard Paul growl, it was a low warning sound to Seth, but I knew the threat was empty so I ignored it. Jared kept shooting Scathing looks back at Paul, his mouth pulled up in a sneer.

I walked out the door, which Seth held helpfully open for me, cradling my possibly broken hand, and didn't look back. I knew I'd see cold yellow eyes if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>PaulPOV<strong>

_Why the fuck was I running away from a fucking teenage girl?_ I demanded myself, changing course and heading towards Sam and Emily's house. I'd been running for hours already. I was fucking starved.

**Because you're a fucking idiot who won't just take what's yours. **The wolf answered my rhetorical question and I wondered idly if it was odd that my instincts talked back. I didn't give a shit.

_She's just a fucking kid. Like six-teen or some shit like that. That's rape in some states, asshole. Plus, I don't do imprints, I don't fucking want one. _

**Yeah, like she wouldn't love it. It isn't rape if it's consensual. **

_It is if she's under-age. I'm not fucking, fucking her. Shit. _I rolled my eyes at myself. I found it funny that I was trying to convince myself not to take this girl; especially when she wasn't even mine to take.

**Yes she is. She is ours. **My wolf argued, picturing the blonde beauty with the crazy colored eyes all spread out before me, begging me to take her. The sight was tempting. He was persuasive, I'd give him that. He should be a car salesman, bet he'd sell that shit left and right.

_Not this shit again. She isn't ours. Damn. _

**You're right she isn't yours 'cause you're too much of a pussy to take her. **

_Fuck off. _I growled, pushing him back to the farthest corner of my mind.

Phasing just past the tree line, I spotted a pair of cutoffs by a tree nearby. Thank God for Sam. Sometimes. Other times I absolutely hated the fucker.

Not bothering to knock, I just barged in through the back door of Sam's modest abode, demanding food. What I didn't expect was the object of my obsession sitting smack dab on Seth motherfucking Clearwater's lap.

My wolf roared and before I knew it I was fucking grabbing her off of him and pulling her tightly to my chest. Fucking wolf. She smelled like vanilla and sugar, sweet to the point where I wondered if I licked her, if she would taste as sweet. Then I threw that thought out the fucking window with my other ones about having her legs wrapped tight around my waist as I- yeah that shit wasn't happening.

I didn't know much of what was going on around me while the wolf was in control, it was like I had tunnel vision and all I could see and feel was Summer's taught body pressed up against me in the best way. I burrowed my head in her sweet hair, taking in lung full's of breath, just taking her in. She smelled so good that my wolf started purring.

I thought we were dogs, dogs don't fucking purr, but sure enough the sound was coming from me, and I didn't care because at that moment I realized how tense my girl was, and as soon as I started purring she eased. Hell. Fucking. Yes.

I could sense Seth too, fuck I could smell him on her. His scent mixed in with her hair. I wanted to rip his throat out for even thinking about touching her, let alone actually fucking doing it. She was mine. Mine alone. Not fucking his. The beast inside me roared in satisfaction at my possessive thoughts. My girl was cuddling into my arms, holding me just as tightly as I was holding her. And then she had to fucking talk. Of course she did. Her voice rained the beast in and suddenly I could see the room again and not just her.

"Are you okay?" She asked me gently. That snapped me out of it. Fucking girl, filling my head with this lovey shit and throwing me off track. I hated her for making me want her. I didn't fucking want her. And what's worse was that I knew it wasn't her fucking fault. My girl didn't do this shit. I did. My fucking wolf did. The prick.

"Why are you fucking everywhere I go? I can't ever get the fuck away. You're everywhere." I was getting pissed, not at her but I guess it was better for her to think I was. She stepped out of my arms and I instantly wanted her back. That was a bad fucking sign. Fuck. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep them from taking her back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and my anger doubled. Are you fucking kidding me? I'm being a total dick to her, and she says she's fucking sorry? She isn't the one that needed to apologize and it pissed me off at how meek she was acting.

"Don't fucking apologize to me!" I glared, forcing myself away from her so I wouldn't be tempted to grovel at her feet for the way I'd just yelled at her. A sharp pain tugged in my chest at the completely heartbroken look on her face. Fuck me, I felt like shit.

She fumbled with her words before muttering out a quick little okay. And then God damn Sam was in my face, blocking my view of my girl and I almost decked him for thinking he could be anywhere near here. Fucking prick. Okay, I need to cool it on the name calling. What would my mother think? She sure fucking would be pissed. Ha.

I leaned around Alpha-dick over there, making sure my girl was in my sights at all times, and that Seth kept his filthy fucking hands away from her. I'd warned him already. I didn't want to have to fucking do it again.

"Maybe you should leave. Take some time to cool off." Sam suggested, but it was more of a demand. I ignored it because I could. Not because I was beta, but because Sam had no fucking power when it came to imprints. Suck on that, asshole. Wonder how it felt.

My eyes caught movement and I nearly jumped over Sam when Seth put his hands on my girl's shoulders. I seethed silently, waiting until I could move to tear the fucker apart. Didn't he fucking know not to touch other wolves' imprints? Of course he wouldn't. Too bad he didn't fucking know I imprinted at all. Only Jared and Sam did, but that's literally because they went through the same shit and they know the signs.

"I've had enough time to cool off," I argued defiantly, my glare never wavering in intensity on Seth's hands. "And why should I be the one to leave? Why can't she?"

I didn't ask because I wanted her to go. I asked because I wanted he to think that. Yeah fucked up right? Well, she needed to stay away and if I had to be a total douche about it I would. I didn't want an imprint and she sure as fucking hell didn't need one, not one like me.

Things just got more ugly when she said she could leave. My wolf wanted her to stay, and then when Seth volunteered to take her, I almost let the wolf out to have a nice little play date with Seth. That pup needed a good ass kicking for touching my girl.

"Fuck off, Seth. Karren can take her home."

"Karren didn't drive here and they aren't about to walk all the way home, now are they?" Seth responded, glaring at me over my girl's head. Fucking dick thought he could challenge me about my own mate? Yeah he had another thing coming that's for sure.

"Someone else can take her. Emily?"

"This is my house, Paul, not yours and if you have a problem with _my _guests then you can do yourself a favor and leave. The doors right there." Emily glared at me and I felt a sudden mutiny rise up. Fuck If this wasn't a ship and I sure as hell wasn't a damn Captain but fuck me if it didn't feel like betrayal none the less.

"You're really going to kick me out over this little girl?" I demanded, actually pissed that they would side with some chick they don't even know over part of their own pack. Fucking backstabbers the lot of them.

"I'm not kicking you out." Emily denied.

"Sounds like fucking kicking out to me, Em. I appreciate it." I replied sarcastically, glaring daggers at the beautiful Quileute woman.

"Paul. . ." Sam cautioned me but I ignored it.

"I'm giving you two options." Emily continued, not even looking at her angry husband. Ha. Fuck you, Sam.

"That's a fucking ultimatum."

"Take it how you will." And that's all Emily had to say about that. Whatever.

"Jared?" I turned to my best friend, hoping he'd have my back with this shit. From the look on his face I knew I was out. There was no fucking way he'd help me. Ugh!

"Sorry man, but I have to pick up Kim in ten. It's in a completely different direction."

"Quil?" this fucker owed me. I saved his ass once. Pay the fuck up buddy.

"I have to pa- work soon. I'm leaving now actually. Later." What the fuck? When the fuck did Quil start saying no to me? Was the entire fucking world turning upside down. My anger was escalating and I felt myself shaking. It was only a matter of time before I phased and I didn't want to be anywhere near my girl when it happened, no matter how much this shit was pissing me off.

"I'm sure everyone's had enough of this. Just let me take her and Karren home." Fucking _Seth_. That was it.

"You're not fucking taking her, Seth!" my voice was loud and uncontrolled, echoing off the small walls of Sam and Em's house. I saw my girl jump but I was at the point where I was going to jump across the room and beat this fucker's ass, nothing else mattered anymore. This kid needed to learn his place and he needed to learn it now.

"Fine, since you're so against me taking them, why don't you?"

I'm not going anywhere with her. Sam can fucking take them." I didn't trust myself to be alone with her. There was no fucking way.

"How about one of you takes Aunt Karren home and I'll just walk. Since I seem to be everyone's problem." My girl stated and I growled low in my chest. Yeah like I would ever let her walk home by herself. It was starting to get dark by now. Yeah fucking right.

"No, Sweetie, you're not the problem here." Way to make it obvious you don't like me Karren. I appreciate you subtle attitude.

"Well he's not the problem either. He has every right to be here as I do, more so even. I'm a stranger." Fuck she defended me. Now I felt like even more of an ass for being mean to her. Shit.

"Not for long." Seth stated and I imagined him with some fucking happy tan tail wagging back in forth. Man, I'm gonna rip his tail off when we phase next.

"I already consider you a friend, Summer." Emily replied quickly, obviously aware my angry looks toward Seth.

"Yeah, no one has to leave. We're all adults here." And then he moved and I could see all of my girl. I didn't give a shit where he went, I was too busy looking her up and down. Fuck she had the most beautiful face, and my eyes trailed over her golden hair I noticed with satisfaction that she'd moved away from Seth and towards me. She was still wearing her bikini and I almost killed Seth all over ahead for touching her bare skin.

I couldn't help thinking back to my earlier thoughts about her age and damn if her body was anything but underage. It should be illegal to be as fuckhot as she was. Well, not illegal for me. Illegal for any other guy that wasn't me to see her in anything less than turtle neck sweaters and baggy jeans.

"Well, not all of us." I smirked. What I didn't expect was the reaction my words provoked from my girl.

"I'm seventeen, and obviously more mature than you are, asshole." She snapped back and then slapped a neon pink manicured hand across her face. I liked that she talked back and trying to get the same reaction from before I stalked towards her.

Sam and Jared chuckled at her obviously scared expression at my approach.

"Listen to me, Little Girl. I've had it up to here," he motioned above his head with his hand, "with your shit. With your little sweet girl, innocent, I'm the victim act. But I'm on to you. Man am I fucking on to you, Little Girl. You can't fucking fool me." it wasn't true, I knew it wasn't true but I wanted her to react, to stop being so meek and speak up for herself.

I almost cringed when her voice came back to me soft again. Okay maybe I was a little harsh. Less anger, more sarcasm next time.

Sam said my name in warning somewhere in the background but I didn't give a shit.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone." She replied, her voice small.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah. . . "

"Yeah?" I smiled a cocky smile at her. I couldn't help it. She was like the mouse and I was like the cat, stalking her into a corner, playing chase when I knew I'd win.

"I think you should back up a bit, he looks ready to explode." And then Seth fucking touched her again, and she looked back at him, seemingly not minding the touch. I went fucking crazy. My wolf broke free again, ravenous and demanding, wanting nothing more than to tear Seth to shreds.

"I thought I told you not to fucking touch her!" I snarled at him, bearing my teeth and then pushing my arms hard and fast into his shoulders before he could react. Seth flew back into the table and started shaking, shaking bad. I knew what that meant.

I was out the back door with my girl in my arms in seconds. Holding her safely behind me as Seth followed. As he reached the porch, he barely made it out of house before he phased. And then he was barreling towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Give me feedback! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright guys, sorry it's taken a couple days since I updated, but I've been kind of busy lately. I've got front row tickets to an Enrique Iglesias concert on Saturday! :D Yeah, I mean, be jealous, that guy is sexy. Anyway here's chapter 6? Yep chapter six and it all in Paul's POV. **

**I own my characters and plot, but I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga :)  
><strong>

**Vexation**

**Chapter 6**

**PaulPOV**

It'd been a week. Exactly seven days, nine hours and forty-three minutes since I've seen her. I felt like she was just my mind playing tricks on me, offering her up and then taking her away a second later. If it wasn't for the searing pain wracking through my body, I would have believed it. But the pain was too real. It ran too deep to be my imagination alone.

It literally made my body ache knowing she was so close, mere miles away, and I couldn't have her. It hurt too much for me to admit to anyone, I could barely admit it to myself that she was the reason. It took me days to decide that, and even longer to accept that the pain wasn't about to go away. My pack knew of course, even with my sudden 'disability' they were all on edge.

The angry glares from Jared had stopped only after two days. I knew he was pissed about the way I handled things at Sam and Emily's. Honestly, I'd rather have the scowls and the glares because all he looked at me now was in pity. Sam had grown concern with my lack of liveliness. I could tell by the look on his face whenever he came and found me sitting in the same room, in the same place, in the same position for the hundredth time.

I didn't get angry, not at normal things that would have infuriated me any time before. I didn't phase, I didn't eat, and I didn't sleep. I just _was._ No matter what the pack did, no matter what they said or how hard they pushed me, nothing mattered. Everything just hurt. Because the truth of the matter was, my girl had rejected the imprint and now I was alone. Completely. Alone.

And it was my entire fault.

Everything negative concerning her was my fault. I'd known her for a week, and all I could ever seem to do was hurt her. I knew she was hurting, of course she was. The imprint bond goes both ways. I was hurting her still, but I couldn't go to her, I could ease either of our pain, because she didn't want me. And I couldn't do something she didn't want.

I'd learned that the hard way. As soon as she walked out of the door that night at Emily and Sam's the pain had hit me, deep and violent and I'd fallen to my knees from the force. I'd hurt her, I'd crushed her emotionally and I felt everything she felt, double even. I'd felt her hand break like it was my own, and it took me a while before I could even get over the agony enough to go to her. And I messed even that up.

I was supposed to take care of her, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't even protect her from myself. The wolf had howled in anguish long and deep, before he vanished all together. I felt like that was part of the reason I just couldn't phase, my inner wolf had died right along with everything else in me. He wanted to kill me, and if it was possible I would have let him, and I would have enjoyed it. My girl didn't deserve someone as fucked up as me.

It'd been a week and already she hated me. She hated me so fiercely that she absolutely refused to come anywhere near anyone in the pack. At first I thought it was just her fear of the wolves, but over-hearing a conversation with Emily and Karren one day had the blame falling solely on my shoulders.

"_I had to get away. I know that's selfish, but I just couldn't be there anymore. She's hurting so much Em." Karren had whispered to Emily while they sat across from each other at Emily's large kitchen table, stirring their tea. _

_I was in their living room. I'd been hoisted on the couch by Quil and Embry, and I hadn't moved much since. I was easily within hearing distance from them, and I felt like Emily did so purposefully to torture me. It was my fault my girl was hurting anyway. _

"_Has it really been that bad?" Emily asked, worry in her voice. I could picture her face, all scrunched up and confused. _

"_She hasn't moved since she got back from the hospital. She hasn't talked at all. All she does is sit there and stare." Karren responded, and I felt the pain heighten at her words. I was always causing her pain. Always, I couldn't stop it._

"_Paul's been the same. That's just how imprints are. It hurts when their away from each other, especially under bad terms." Emily explained in a soothing voice. _

It still was odd for me that Karren knew about us.

Jacob had phased out in the open one too many times during Renesmee's first couple of years. 'Nessie' as we so lovingly call her is Jacob's half-human, half-vampire hybrid imprint. He just got a little careless, and Karren had seen the whole thing.

I remember being in his head that day. I was patrolling our land and Jacob was taking Nessie out on a hunt. The blood lust got a hold of Nessie at the wrong moment, Jacob didn't notice she wasn't going after a distant bear, and was heading straight towards Karren's house. It was almost too late before Jacob caught up with her.

Jacob phased on the fly as to not hurt Ness, and tackled her to the ground just feet from Karren's back door. Karren of course had seen the whole thing happen from her kitchen window. Needless to say, Karren was the only one of the tribe, outside the pack, the council, and their imprints that knew the Legends were anything more than just stories.

"_I have no sympathy for him. He's the one that did this. Summer wasn't doing anything wrong and he practically verbally assaulted her." Karren had been angry. Of course she would be. She was the closest thing my girl had to family now. And I'd hurt her, in a way she had every right to hate me. Hell, I hated me. _

"_You just don't understand, Karren. Paul is . . . complicated. He's had a hard life. . ." I didn't appreciate her talking about my life, but if it helped me get my girl back I didn't care what she told her._

"_So has Summer, especially lately. She doesn't need someone to treat her the way he did. She's hurt enough."_

"_Both of them are hurting. If they weren't meant to be together then he wouldn't have imprinted on her. She's everything he needs and vice versa, they just haven't realized it yet." _

I'd stopped listening at that point. Instead I'd focused all my attention on inanimate objects for the rest of the day. When anyone would come in I'd blatantly ignore them, or I just wouldn't see them at all. All I could see from that point on was my girl's blotchy face, red from dried tears, curled up into herself, all alone. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to protect her. If she would let me.

I knew I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to kiss the ground she walked on, and it took me a while to see it. The anger had blinded me, I'd been side swiped when she said she wasn't mine seven days ago, when she'd practically ripped out my soul and handed it back to me with a card that said, 'Thanks, but no thanks,' written inside with a little heart and an X through it.

I wanted so badly to go to her and grovel at her feet, just fall to the floor and beg her forgiveness. I needed it like I needed air, I needed her to want me, to need me the way I needed her. Selfishly I hoped she was in just as much pain as I was. I wanted to know she felt it just as deeply and completely as I did. I wanted her to feel the imprint. I wanted her to be drawn to me, to know why she couldn't breathe. But most of all I wanted her to love me, the way I knew I loved her now.

I pictured her beautiful face in my mind. Her skin was kissed by the sun and perfectly smooth, her ocean blue eyes were so striking that you could see their unique color from across the room. Her golden hair was long and thick, curling to her waist and begging me to run my hands through it. Her beautiful body all taught and curved was just calling my name. I needed her.

But I knew I couldn't have her. So I waited. I just sat and waited, becoming weaker and less coherent.

The days passed by me in a blur. I didn't phase, I didn't sleep. Sam and Emily forced me to eat, but I barely choked anything down. It rolled in my stomach, unwelcome and unneeded. I felt like my body was rejecting me, giving up on its own without her.

The pain never lessened, it never waned or paused in its intensity. I just began to get used to the harsh ache in my chest and the sharp pains in my muscles. I had to force myself to stay seated at times, knowing that if I moved I would run and never stop until I got to her. But that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want me.

"We need to do something." I heard Emily's voice faintly from the kitchen where she talked quietly with Sam.

"I know. I know. They're getting worse." Sam grumbled back. He sounded stressed, and I knew it was me that'd caused the affliction in his voice. I just hurt everyone. I always hurt everyone.

"We need to get her here. Or him there. Something." Emily insisted but Sam just sighed back. I wanted to do the same, but I couldn't move my chest enough to do so. He knew they wouldn't just let me near here. It'd been two weeks by now, and it wasn't a secret that my girl was reacting as strongly as I was.

I made up my mind then, encouraging myself to get my voice any higher than a whisper I spoke to the still anxiously whispering couple.

"Just bring me to her. I'll explain everything." I knew Sam could hear me, even though against my wishes my voice was only barely above a murmur. He let out a relieved breath, before picking up the phone and dialing Karren. I heard her answer on the other end, and listened as Sam explained what was about to happen.

"I'm bringing Paul over. Enough is enough, Karren. This won't get any better until they see each other again." Sam explained, the Alpha tone slipping in his voice, even though we both knew Karren was calling the shots in this.

She sighed back, defeated. "Alright. I have work in ten, but I'll leave the front door unlocked. She's in her room." Karren replied, seeming nervous about the whole ordeal. "Oh, and Sam?"

His response was hesitant as he felt the anticipation in her question. "Yes?"

"I know she needs him but, if he hurts her again, I will kill him." It wasn't a joke, and I didn't doubt it. Karren had he connections. Though, I didn't know how she would fare barehanded against a werewolf, I knew a gun could still blow our heads off, and no matter how resilient we are, we can't come back from that.

"Agreed." Sam replied and that was that.

We left mere minutes later. I could barely walk, Sam and Emily had to hold most of my weight for my as we made it out to the car. I didn't care though. My mind was on my girl, I was too focused on what I would say, how I would say it and what I would do if she rejected me again. I don't think I could have survived it again. It would kill me.

We arrived at Karren's in record time, but still too slow for me, even with my insistent urging for Sam to drive faster. I couldn't get there fast enough. As they helped me to the door again, the pain in my chest lessened, It was subtle but I could feel the difference.

Karren's house was small, not as small as Sam and Emily's, big enough for two full sized bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and a decent sized living room. It was one of the larger homes on the Rez. It didn't matter though, I could have been in a fucking maze and I would find my girl. I could smell her from up the stairs; couples by a soft steady heartbeat had me heading towards the stairs, tugging Sam and Emily with me.

I was barely half way up the steps when she began to cry and I couldn't take it anymore. My heart lurched at the sound. Pushing gently away from Sam and Emily, I rushed up the stairs, gaining some strength back, knowing my girl needed me. I only stumbled twice and picked the right door to the left. Her scent was heavier there.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open wide. What I saw had my breath catching in my throat and had my wolf roaring back to life.

**You sick fucking bastard! Who could you do this to her! Fucking look at her! **His abrupt appearance had me reeling and all I could do was stare. My girl looked withered, curled up in her bed. She was already small, but she looked like she'd lost twenty pounds in the two weeks since I'd last seen her. Her beautiful tan skin seemed ashen, her face more hallow and her eyes, oh her eyes. Her usually bright eyes were dark, seemingly black in the dull light of her room. They were open and staring at nothing, she didn't even seem to see me come in.

**I should fucking kill you for doing this to what's mine! I should fucking murder you, asshole!**

I shut the door behind me; the sound was loud in her silent room.

"Oh Baby." I whispered sadly, coming closer to her bed, kneeling weakly on the floor in front of her. Her vacant eyes were unseeing and if I couldn't hear her heart beat and soft shallow breaths I would have thought she was dead.

**I want **_**you**_** dead. **My wolf snarled in my head, breathing rapidly and pacing his metaphorical cage. I couldn't agree more.

I reached out a hesitant hand, brushing away her messy blonde tresses, pushing them behind her ear and holding her small face in my palm. My touch seemed to spark some life into her eyes, and they quickly met mine. They widened when she realized who I was. She didn't move away from my touch, and I didn't move it. It felt so good to just feel her skin on mine, to know she was there and okay.

"Paul?" She asked softly, her voice nearly inaudible. I wanted to cry when she said my name. I wanted to pull her to me and just break down like a little kid, and just cry.

"I'm right here, Baby." I said instead, moving closer to her face.

"Are you a dream? I've been dreaming about you so much." Her own hand reached out to me, I didn't move so she knew it was okay. He small hand rested gently on my own cheek, rubbing small circles into my cheek bone with her thumb.

"Nightmares I bet." I murmured forlornly, hoping beyond anything that I was wrong.

**Yeah you're a fucking nightmare. Dick.**

"No. The nightmare is waking up and you're not there." She whimpered and instantly she was in my arms, her tiny body curled up into mine as I lifted up both to sit on her bed. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, clutching me to her as best as her weak body could.

My face buried in her hair, breathing in her scent and holding her close to me.

"I'm here now." I soothed, running my hands through her hair gently, trying to calm the sobs escaping her.

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I need you so much? Tell me, please!" She begged, and I did. I told her everything.

I told her about imprinting first, how she was mine. How I couldn't live without her. How she was the other half of my soul and that we belonged together. I told her about the pack, and how Jared, Quil and Sam all have imprints. She listened crying, but she seemed more relieved when I was done talking, her body slightly more relaxed.

"I forgive you. For everything."

**You don't deserve her.** My wolf was still pissed, but I didn't disagree with him.

"You shouldn't Baby, you really shouldn't." I replied, pulling her even tighter to me.

"It's been as bad on you as it has on me. Yes, what you said hurt me. But you were confused, and angry." I didn't like her making excuses for me, but the look on her face was telling me this was not negotiable. She wanted to forgive me, and who was I to deny her anything? Even if I didn't deserve it . . .

"Is that why you're so possessive?" She asked quietly while we lay on her bed facing each other. The fingers of her left hand were buried deep in my shaggy hair, holding my face an inch from hers. The right one, hidden under a thick cast lay lightly over my hip. My own hands were wrapped tight around her waist, making sure there was no part of her body that wasn't touching mine.

**No. It's because she's mine. **I ignored the wolf, just happy to have him back at all.

"Yes, that's why. My wolf doesn't like anyone else but me touching you. He got angry when Seth did." I explained, playing with the hair hanging down her back.

"Just your wolf?" She asked quietly, dropping her gaze from mine. I smiled softly at her.

"Of course the man part of me didn't like it either. You're the other half of my house, Pretty Girl. No one else can touch you."

"I don't want anyone else. It felt wrong when Seth was touching me. All I wanted was to get back to you." She admitted shyly, blushing slightly at her confession.

"Good. Because you're mine." I couldn't stop the claim from slipping. The Wolf grinned eagerly in my head as the words spouted from my mouth.

"I'm yours. And you're mine?" She asked hesitantly. Meeting my eyes now, she pressed a soft hand over my chest and my heart rejoiced.

"Of course, Baby. No one else. Only yours." And it was true; I didn't even belong to myself anymore, let alone anyone else. I belonged to the beautiful, forgiving girl in my arms.

She was so close to me, and she smelled so good. My eyes drooped and I leaned in closer to her. She gasped lightly but her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side, waiting for me to close the space between us. My lips met hers gently, barely brushing together. I almost moaned at the contact. Her lips felt so good on mine.

_Too fucking good. _I concluded, pressing my mouth more firmly to hers. She accepted the kiss greedily, using her rhand in my hair to pull me closer to her and deepen the kiss.

It was like molten lava burning under my skin, urging me to get closer to her, but I rained that part of my instincts in, keeping our kissing sweet. And it was sweet; and long, and left both of us breathless as we broke apart.

"You don't want to kiss anyone else?" She demanded, her blue eyes bright as normal again. It was like just being together was making everything better. The pain in my chest and muscles were gone, leaving me with a simple ethereal feeling throughout my body.

"Fuck no. You're the only one I want." I panted back, twisting my fingers loosely in her curls and tugging lightly.

"Good." And then she pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay guys. So sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been kinda busy lately. Finals are coming up soon and I've been studying my booty off. Who knew Algebra II could be so ridiculous? I sure as hell didn't. **

**Anyway! This chapter is both in Summer and Paul's POV, ya know just to make it a little longer.**

**We get to meet someone awesome in this chapter, even if it is brief. Don't worry, he'll be back soon. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, THOUGH I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND OR PLOT THAT IS PART OF THIS STORY!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~Stephanie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vexation<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**SummerPOV**

"You're new here aren't you?" A deep voice asked me out of the blue. I was pulled easily out of my daydream and directly into startling forest green eyes. They were easily the deepest and truest form of green eyes I'd ever seen on anyone, and instantly I was captured.

The man standing in front of me was tall, nearly as tall, if not taller than Paul, and built, with thick shoulders packed with muscle. He had the same russet skin of the Quileute's but, instead of inheriting their raven hair he had shaggy, thick, light honey brown. His hair curled slightly at the ends and it reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who.

The lightness of his hair, the darkness of his skin, and the sheer intensity of his emerald eyes had me finding him outrageously too exotic to live around here. I knew instantly that I would have remembered someone that looked like him. He was handsome, almost equally so as my Paul, but in a different way. This man seemed devious, like he would be the villain in a movie, an excessively attractive one at that.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it? I don't exactly blend in." I smiled at him, oddly not intimidated by him, like I normally would be with other guy. He shot me a playful smirk right back, then it morphed into a brief grin, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth.

"Well, you stick out more than I do, that's for sure." He laughed, and the sound was playful too. His smile was slightly wolfish to me, and again I was overcome with familiarity at this person. He reminded me of someone with the way he acted, how he moved and spoke, but I couldn't place my finger on whom exactly.

"You must not stick out too bad, considering I haven't seen you before." I joked back, watching as he took a casual seat next to me on the bench in front of La Push high. I was waiting for Paul to pick me up. He was twenty minutes late already, and I found myself growing annoyed with him.

"I'm new too." He threw a flirty wink my way and I didn't even blush. I was comfortable in this stranger's presence in a way that only very few people in my life had accomplished. It was strange for me. It was like I already knew him, and I found myself relaxing, even with the wicked smile on his face.

"What's your name?" I asked, eyeing him, trying to place where I'd seen him before. There were too many bells going off in my head for me to not know him. The way his wide eyes watched me, not in the same way the boys at school did, though the look did not lack desire, it just held far more ulterior motives than he was letting on.

"Cal." He smirked, resting one long arm against the back of the bench, close enough that if he were to reach out he would be able to touch my hair. I usually would have shied away from such a deliberate action, but he did it with such ease, and nonchalance that I knew he didn't mean it in a threatening way, more companionable than anything.

He nodded back at me.

"Summer." He laughed.

"It fits you." Was all he said, but the look in his eyes had me questioning him. They were even more alight now, like he knew something I didn't.

"How so?" I probed, narrowing my eyes at Cal. He looked me up and down, appraising me, or that's what it felt like anyways. His eyes were calculating, they caught every single detail of my frame, and then they met my eyes again.

"You're golden skin and hair appears to be kissed by the sun, and your eyes are as deep and luminescent as the ocean on a summer day. Of course that's what your name would be. You radiate beauty and life." Though his words were poetic and romantic I wasn't put off by his words, if anything I felt flattered by his complement.

"Do you go to school here?" I asked, trying to move the subject away from me, even despite my ease around Cal, I still didn't want to talk about myself very much. I wasn't all that interesting to be honest, minus the werewolf imprint and all.

I wanted to figure out why he seemed so familiar to me. I thought his name would trigger something, but of course it didn't. I was hoping that maybe he was related to one of the pack.

Cal reminded me of a wolf, of one of the guys, simply by the way he moved and talked. Everything was so graceful and purposeful with how he'd occasionally stretch or shift his gaze, like he was trying to seem less comfortable with me than he was; which would be more appropriate for perfect strangers to act like. I wondered if he felt the same connection.

"Nah, I'm a bit too old for the high school scene." He jested, looking at me pointedly out of the corner of his eye.

"Then what are you doing here?" I pressed, mildly insulted with his bashing my age.

"Well, I was minding my own business when I saw this beautiful girl sitting all by herself and decided I'd keep her company." He started, turning towards me and resting one leg on the seat of the bench, grinning now. "The real question is, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

"My-" I paused, at a loss for what to actually refer to Paul as. We weren't together, that much I was aware of. He hadn't approached me in anything more than friendship since we kissed three weeks ago. We'd settled into a routine, one of friendship and nothing more. He was my best friend and I was his. I learned everything there was to know about him and vice versa.

I caught Cal's eye, and it seemed like he knew exactly what I was stumbling over in my head.

"My friend is on his way to get me, but he's really over protective. So, he might freak out if he see's you talking to me." I admitted, suddenly becoming worried for the man before me. He seemed like he could take care of himself, and I didn't doubt that fact, if he was trying to take care of himself with anyone other than my werewolf. They were crazy strong and healed quickly, and I mean, they could turn into giant wolves so of course that played a big role in their ability to destroy meek human men.

Paul's anger had completely evaporated when he came to my house those weeks ago, but it was slowly growing and becoming just as hostile as it was when I first met him. He was never this way towards me, but to anyone else he was a complete terror. I felt kind of bad talking to this guy when I knew it was make Paul upset. I didn't want him angry at me.

"Well, if he can't handle some friendly competition than he doesn't deserve you." He winked again, but I could sense how serious he was. I felt like Cal might become a problem for Paul and for some reason I didn't exactly think it was a bad thing. Cal was handsome, devilishly so, and he seemed funny and witty, if not having a 'bad boy' vibe about him.

Paul was my imprint yes, but if he didn't want to pursue me romantically, then what was the harm in letting others do so? I didn't see anything wrong with it. Though I knew I'd be the only one to see it that way.

"Are you saying you're competition?" I flirted, smiling my best smile back at him. He appreciated this, smirking crookedly.

"Most definitely, Beautiful."

Both of our heads snapped up in the direction of the low rumble of Paul's truck coming towards the school. He was going faster than strictly necessary, probably because of the male at my side. I knew what he would look like, his eyes would be narrowed, his jaw clenched and his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I look forward to it." I stood up, shouldering my bag and waiting to say goodbye to Cal. He stood with me, rising to his full height, and I had to crane my neck back to look at him. Yes, he was easily as tall as Paul. When I thought about it, he kind of looked like my best friend in a way. They had the same mannerisms, certain things they seemed to do the same.

I couldn't help thinking he was a werewolf, but I knew it was impossible as soon as I thought it. He needed to be a direct descendent, and as far as I knew, none of the back had any other brothers than we already were aware of. I pushed the thought away and focused on more pressing issues.

Paul's black truck came to a screeching halt beside the curb only feet from us. I knew this had to be quick, or he'd get out of the car and this whole situation would get ugly fast.

I held out my hand to Cal. "It was nice meeting you, Cal."

He gripped my own small hand with his large one, but didn't shake it; instead he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to my cheek, leaving behind a searing kiss. His hands were hot like Paul's but I didn't think much of it.

"It was very nice meeting you, Beautiful. Until we meet again." And then he was walking away, seemingly just as fast as he'd appeared, cutting across the street and towards a dense section of forest beside it. He shot me one last flirty wink before he disappeared.

I shut the door to Paul's truck softly, after first settling my things in the backseat and then sinking into the comfortable seats, I finally looked at him. It was just as I'd thought: jaw clenched, eyes tight, fists shaking and gripping hard to the less than durable steering wheel.

"Who was that?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down for my sake. He knew I didn't like it when he yelled. His voice was betraying him though, and it came out louder than strictly appropriate for such a small space.

"No one really. Just some guy that was talking to me until you picked me up. And you were forty minutes late might I add." The annoyance in my tone was lost on him as he glared out the windshield.

"I didn't look like no one. He fucking kissed you!" he snarled, and I could see a yellow reflection through the corner of my eye. His wolf was coming out to play.

"On the cheek." I argued, but it didn't seem to ease him. It was as if the conformation of the kiss actually enraged him more.

"He shouldn't have fucking kissed you anywhere!" he roared, completely ignoring the no yelling rule.

"You kiss me on the cheek all the time! What's the difference?" I shouted back, infuriated by his domineering attitude. Who the hell did he think he was? Imprint or not he couldn't just tell me what to do and who to talk to. I put up with it until then but I wouldn't do it anymore.

"The difference is the fact that you're mine! Not his! I can kiss you, he can't!"

"Says who?" I demanded, my jaw clenched as tight as my fists. The truck lurched to a stop suddenly, and if it wasn't for the seat belt I knew my head would have hit the windshield. Paul was shouting curses and hitting the steering wheel over and over again.

It surprised me at how angry he actually was. The last time he'd gotten that angry was when Seth was being his usually happy self and getting 'too-close-to-shit-that's-not-his' as Paul so lovingly referred to me as. Paul seemed to have one major jealousy streak.

"I do! Get it? I fucking do!" he whipped around to face me, eyes glowing a burning yellow, mouth curled into a disdainful sneer. I wanted to slap it right off.

"You don't get to decide! You don't want me that way! Why can't someone else?" I shoved the car door open angrily, ripping the seat belt off and jumping out, not even caring about my stuff in the back seat. I just needed to get out.

I was going to hit him again, I just knew I would. No way in hell was I getting a new cast. I just got the damn thing off!

I was sick of this, sick of this anger. I didn't understand how the situation had turned so fast. Everything was fine when he dropped me off at school. We were calm and happy like normal. This was the first time he'd reacted so strongly in a while, and it made me feel like we were taking one step forward and two steps back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Little Girl?" Paul yelled as I began to walk away.

"Away from you!" I stomped down the road, in the opposite direction, hoping beyond anything that he would just let me. He wouldn't, of course.

"Yeah? I don't fucking think so. Get your tiny ass back here and fucking talk to me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air, surprising myself as the curse left me.

"Summer!" he snarled.

"What?" I whipped around, and he was right there. I almost hit his chest when I turned so suddenly. I tried to push away from him but his arms came up fast, trapping me to him.

I pushed hard against him but I couldn't move. He wasn't holding me tight, but the grip he had on me was inescapable. I started hitting him then, pounding hard against his chest, not hard enough to hurt myself, but enough to get the pent up aggression out of my system.

He let me hit him for a few minutes before one large hand wrapped tightly around both my wrists. I didn't notice I was crying until his other hand came up to brush the tears away. He held my face, the look in his yellow eyes unidentifiable.

"Why do you think I don't want you?" he asked quietly, pressing his forehead gently to mine, like he did whenever we had a serious conversation now. Just touching him calmed me down, and slowly the tears stopped falling. I sighed deeply.

"It's nothing. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just being stupid." I denied quickly, trying to push away the idea of my freak out and just make him forget about it. I knew he wouldn't, if I was him I wouldn't either.

"You're not stupid. " He growled. "I don't know why you think I don't want you. You're the only one I could ever want." He pulled my wrists over his head to wrap snugly around his neck and then my feet were off the ground.

I just shook my head, knowing he didn't know what I meant. He wanted me. But not in the way I wanted him.

PaulPOV

I lifted my girl easily onto the hood of my truck, all the anger and jealousy evaporating at her distraught expression. We were now eye level and I watched as the azure and emerald of her eyes swirled together rapidly, moving and forming like liquid fire. They were the same fucking eyes that haunted my every thought, my every breath.

"You're the only one I could ever want, Baby," I cooed again, pressing my forehead to hers and breathing in deeply. I wasn't sure what she was getting at. She had to know how much I loved her. There was no question between us that I loved her. I'd made it clear on numerous occasions that she was my best friend, the very best thing that had ever happened to me, so I didn't understand why she was getting so upset lately.

"Yeah, because the imprint makes you." She argued, glaring back at me defiantly, my own eyes narrowed in return. We'd had this conversation before, many times over. "Because of me, you couldn't have anybody else even if you wanted to." My girl accused, her smoldering eyes burning me more than I'd like to admit.

"The imprint only points us in the right direction. You make all the choices in this. I'll be whatever you need, but I _will_ always be there for you." One hand wrapped tightly in her thick golden mane, the other gripped her hip.

I knew how this little talk was going to go, and fuck me if I was letting her get away from me again. This was what she did, she got pissed, yelled, hit, and then she started crying and clinging to me –not that I minded of course- but it was starting to give me a migraine, especially when I had to go all tough-love on her, like now.

"But you don't get a choice!" she jabbed a fucking sharp nailed finger right in my chest, probably fucking hard enough to break skin and my eyes narrowed even further. Fucking abusive girl.

We both knew it was true, yeah I didn't get a fucking choice, and at first it made me so angry that I couldn't see straight. If you asked me a couple weeks ago what I thought about imprinting I'd have flipped my shit, probably phased and shown whoever the fuck asked _exactly_ what I thought of it.

But the truth of the matter was that it wasn't like that anymore. I wanted her, I couldn't even fucking imagine my life without her. She was helping me so much already and she didn't even know it. She'd seen the brunt of my anger, she'd seen me phase with it, fuck she'd even been the cause of it a couple times, but I loved her. Fuck me if I loved her. She was the best thing that ever happened to my sorry ass, and I wasn't about to give that up.

"If I had a fucking choice, I would have chosen you anyway." I said as calmly as possible, her angry eyes starting to get to me. Don't fucking look at me like that, Little Girl. I was tempted to pull her over my knee and swat her tight little bottom for even thinking about giving me that look, and I would if she wouldn't flip shit and hate me forever. Fucking girl.

"That didn't sound very fucking sincere." She sneered, her anger growing by the second and it took all my self control not to growl at her. I would never fucking hurt her, ever, but just cause I won't hurt her doesn't mean I can't scare her. No one said I couldn't do at least that. But hot damn, I loved it when she cursed. I mean, she was obviously hanging out with me too much, but fuck me if I didn't want her talking like that more often.

"You want it in fucking writing?" I snapped, pulling her thighs tighter around my waist, shivering at the friction it caused.

_Man, if she wasn't pissed right now, this would be so fucking hot. _I thought to myself, eyeing the low drop of the neckline of her shirt. I could see a hint of cleavage showing off her sexy as all hell tits.

"Maybe I do. Let me ask you something." It wasn't even a fucking question and again I had to hold myself back at her demanding tone. Fucking girl! She tugged on my hair tightly, her hands wound just as tightly in my thick hair as mine were in hers.

"Fine." I snapped angrily, annoyed by her fucking tone.

"In what way do you want me?" she demanded, her eyes burning brighter as her grip on my hair intensified. I barely noticed.

"In every way." I dodged, trying not to draw her attention to the bulge in my jeans and give her an example instead of an answer.

"No. Right now. How do you want me in this exact second?" She corrected, but I couldn't answer her. With me pressed between her legs this way and her tight little fists wrapped around my hair the way they were there was no way I could answer her. There were so many ways I wanted her in that moment, but the most prominent just wasn't fucking acceptable. There was no way I could tell her how much I wanted to be buried deep inside her lithe little body. I couldn't'. She'd flip shit.

My eyes dropped to her lap, distracting myself with the way those tiny shorts hugged her body.

When I didn't answer she began to grow impatient, wiggling around and trying to make me look at her, but I couldn't meet her eyes, not with the ever constant thoughts about her going through my head. They weren't PG and I felt like she would know if she met my gaze, she always knew.

"Paul." She growled low, and the sound went straight to my rapidly hardening dick. Fuck I loved when she used that voice. I loved how fucking rough and sultry it sounded when she demanded shit of me. I fucking hated it when she was just being bitchie, but with the sexual tension in the air it just encouraged my 'little problem'. Well, fuck if it wasn't a 'big problem.' Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited, but let's just say I'm evenly proportioned. Everywhere.

"Summer," I growled back, smirking at her as a flush of heat came rushing to her face. I watched it travel along her face, but her eyes never wavered from mine. She was still being stubborn and god if I loved it when she was fucking stubborn.

I was hit then by a scent so potent and alluring that it nearly had me toppling over to the ground. It was sweet and warm and was calling to me like a fucking siren. Glancing around quickly I tried to locate the intoxicating scent. I began to become almost desperate until my gaze dropped to the crotch of my jeans, which was pressed tightly into the tiny jean clad short shorts covering the apex between my girl's smooth, tan thighs.

I realized with a start that it was her arousal. I could _smell_ how excited she was for me. I could practically taste her, and god did I fucking want to taste her. The wolf in me surged at the scent, knowing how much my presence affected her. The growls increased in my chest and with them the smell of her sex became even heavier.

I almost fucking took her right there on the hood of my fucking truck.

"Tell me how you want me." she demanded again and I almost choked on the urge to spout of severely nasty things to her. Things she'd probably fucking cut my balls off for. My kitten had a fucking temper with me and I didn't think I could chance the family jewels for my own fantasies.

"I can't." I practically begged her. I felt like a fucking teenager again with all these hormones running through my veins. I was nervous as shit, horny as fuck and all around pissed at the fucking combination. Holy hell.

She knew just as much as I did that if she fucking asked me to again I'd break, I'd tell her and then we'd both regret it. I hoped she didn't push it. She wasn't ready for this, not yet. Not so soon. Once my wolf was out, he'd stay out. I wouldn't be able to pull him back into his cage if she started this shit. I already wanted her constantly, what other fucking reassurance does she need?

**Fuck yeah she's ready I can smell how fucking ready she is! **Argued my wolf.

_Emotionally, Asshole. _He didn't say anything 'cause he fucking knew I was right.

_Of fucking course she would do this,_ I seethed silently watching as she assessed me and then opened her mouth to fucking condemn me even further.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! I read and appreciate them all! I especially appreciate people who review every chapter and not just the last one! :D <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: OKAY. First of all, I own no characters that belong to SM, I do however own all original characters and plots that did not occur in the Twilight Saga books.**

**Anyway, so, I'M BACK! And hopefully that didn't come off as creepy as it seemed to me. Oh well, anyway. Yes I am back, and I am back for good. And no I am not deleting this story. There's a lot more to write here, and a lot more to learn. There is a reason there isn't much detail in the first few chapters, 'cause I dunno about you, but I don't spout off my life story right when I meet something. . . that takes time and trust. Something that Paul and Summer are currently building.**

**Anyway, enough with all my chatter. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vexation <strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Paul POV**

"Tell me. Please." She whimpered and I knew I'd cave, of course I would.

I was fucking done for. I was _so_ fucking done for. She had me, and she fucking knew it. I felt myself get harder at her words, god it was like everything this girl did turned me on. I didn't think I'd be able to tell her, hell I'm pretty sure I couldn't talk at all. All I could fucking do was growl and even that was guttural and deep, so animalistic that it was even surprising to me.

So, I decided I'd show her instead. I growled deep and low in the back of my throat, gripping her hips tightly I ground my erection into her soft center once. "Isn't it obvious?" I whispered as her eyes went wide.

God she felt good, like almost too fucking good. I wanted her wrapped tight around me as I fucked her up against my car, the walls, my bed, my kitchen, the fucking shower. I wanted her everywhere. The images almost had me grinding against her, but her shocked expression was enough to keep me at bay.

"You can't want me that way." She gasped, but her legs tightened around my waist and her fingers wrapped tightly in my hair. She almost seemed to regret her words as she attempted to cling to me.

"Why can't I?" I snarled, slightly pissed that she was just pushing the obvious away. I hated how fucking stubborn she was.

"Because, you only think of me as a friend." She whispered, her little face turned down, not meeting my eyes anymore. She was embarrassed I realized unhappily, I'd made her feel uncomfortable, and I'd given her the wrong impression. Guilt surged through me.

"You are my very best friend, Baby Girl. You always will be, but that isn't the only way I want you. I thought I made that clear when I kissed you." I tried to smile, but I was still kind of annoyed, I wasn't sure if it came out right.

"But that was the only time you ever did, Paul. You never kissed me after that." She retorted, raising her eyes to finally meet mine. I cringed at the self doubt in them. My girl should never think I didn't want her.

He beautiful eyes were sad, and I hated that she thought I didn't want her the way she so obviously wanted me. I thought if I gave her some fucking time she'd be more receptive of me. Of course that fucking backfired, just like everything with me these days.

"I didn't want to push you before you were ready," I replied, brushing my fingers through her long hair. I willed her eyes to meet mine again, but they'd stubbornly fallen back to her lap and stayed there.

"You _would _say that . . ."

"I'm not just saying it to fucking say it, Little Girl." I soothed, trying to calm down her self-doubt before it hit all new heights.

"You're my imprint. You're just trying to make me feel better. . ." she denied, turning her head away from me to glare into the forest just feet away.

" _Really?" _My voice was low and dangerous, but she wasn't affected. Of fucking course she wasn't. She never reacted when I got angry anymore. She just fucking turns away. Ugh I fucking hated that shit.

"Yeah, really."

"Fucking hell, Summer." I snapped, pushing away from her small body. I stood a couple feet away from my truck, running my hands roughly through my thick hair. Why was it so hard for her to believe me? She'd seen me at my worst; she'd seen how possessive I was of her. I'd kissed her. I've showed her how much I fucking wanted her. What else did she need? Why the fuck didn't she understand how much I wanted her?

**Just shove your tongue down her throat. There's no way she could misunderstand that shit, Bro. ** My wolf laughed raucously in the back of my head. I fucking hated him sometimes.

Fucking hate you. I told him back, and he just continued his half insane laughter, ignoring me as if I'd never spoken. Dick.

**Just fucking **_**do**_** it. Or I'll kill you myself.**

I sighed internally.

For weeks he'd been silent and content with our situation, but recently my wolf had grown restless and a bit crazed whenever my imprint came into the same room. He was pushing at my self control, and given that self-loathing expression Summer had on her face I almost wanted to let him out to play. Wonder how she'd react to being shown just how much I wanted her in public, on the fucking hood of my car? At least she wouldn't be able to pretend I didn't think of her that way anymore.

"What do you want me to do to prove it to you?" I demanded suddenly, startling the small blonde girl on my truck. Her ocean eyes met my own boring brown ones and I could see the unshed tears there.

Instantly I was holding her face between both of my palms. I cradled her heart shaped face while she clenched her eyes shut tightly, refusing to face me in such close proximity.

"Open those beautiful eyes," I cooed softly at her. She shook her head roughly between my hands and I very nearly growled at the refusal.

My attention was quickly elsewhere as I heard a car approaching from down the road. Hoping whoever the fuck it was would just pass by us, I waited until their car came into view. I could smell him from where I was, even before I saw his crappy toyota and all I wanted to do was throttle the man behind the wheel of the small car, his huge head barely fucking fit into.

Summer looked up as the car idled beside us and a small smile came to her lips. All of a sudden the asshole interrupting didn't seem so bad to me. Fuck me if he could get her to smile and I couldn't. Whatever. I'd take it.

"Hey, Jared!" she called, whipping at her still glistening eyes.

"Hey sweet stuff," he flashed her a smile, not mentioning the tears. I could see the anger in his eyes when he met my gaze though, and I knew I'd get ripped a new one for making her cry, again. Jared had become seriously protective of my little imprint ever since he met her, well, most of the pack had really, but Jared more so than anyone.

"Hey Fucker, Sam's looking for you. Like right the hell now. There's a pack meeting." He yelled at me, his tone clipped and disdainful. Fucking asshole, didn't he see that I had enough shit to deal with, without his bull shit on top of it? Yeah that's a lot of fucking shit.

"I'm busy, Asshat. Fuck off." I snapped back, shooting a glance at my girl who was still upset from our fight. I could feel how angry she was, but it wasn't her anger than was getting to me. It was the massive amounts of hurt accompanying it.

"Sam said to take her to Emily, and you can go get her after the meeting. It's mandatory, Asswhipe." I groaned, resting my forehead against Summer's. We both felt immediate gratification at the contact.

"I'll be there in a bit." I sighed. Jared pulled away with no more words for me, but a nice goodbye to my girl, which she happily answered back with her own shy little 'bye.'

Pulling myself back from her reluctantly, I pulled her down from her seat on the hood. She slid along my body torturously and I almost threw her right back up onto the car again. Fuck. She had the hottest little body I'd ever seen. She trailed her fingers teasingly along my chest, feeling the lust from me through our bond.

"The conversation from earlier isn't over, Baby Girl." I told her sternly, leading her quickly to the passenger door and then helping her up and into my truck.

We were on our way to Emily's seconds later and she still hadn't answered, though I could feel the nervous vibes radiate off of her. I didn't want her to be anxious about talking to me. I wanted her to be comfortable with whatever she did. Taking one hand off the steering wheel I reached over the small distance between us and rested my hand on her knee.

"That wasn't a threat, Baby. I just want to make sure you know how much I really do want you," I assured her, squeezing her knee in comfort. Her own hand rested over mine. She didn't say anything but I could feel her unease lessen and then vanish all together, her emotions settling peaceful and content on just my touch.

The drive to Emily's was short and when we parked in her driveway I walked Summer to the door, pushing it open and leading her inside. Emily was in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled like heaven. Not nearly as good smelling as other things I'd experienced today, but a close second.

I took her cooking as a good sign. Sam's meeting wouldn't last too long. I was already anxious to get back to my girl and I hadn't even left yet.

"She'll be fine, Paul." Emily called, not even looking up from whatever she was making on the stove. The girl knew me too well. Glancing down at my imprint and seeing her content smile sent my heart soaring. I could picture her in our own house, not too far from now, cooking in our kitchen, smiling as I came home from work, putting our babies to bed. . .

Fuck. I did _not _need to be thinking of kids. No way in hell was I ready for that shit storm. No fucking way. Shaking my head to break me out of whatever weird reality I'd been in, I leaned down and gave my girl a kiss on the cheek, promising to come back to her soon.

Then I was running out of the house, ready to get this meeting shit over with so I could get back to her, only pausing to strip just past the tree line and put my clothes in the cord around my leg. I phased quickly after. I could feel the release of my bones as my body fell easily on all fours. I loved the feeling of running in this form, how in touch with nature it brought me.

I did not love the pack mind. Hated those fuckers.

'_Woaoooah, Paul! '– _Quil shouted in response to my thoughts going back to Summer. I tried to quickly rein the memory back in but it was already too late. Fuck.

'_Getting some action, Bro?'- _Brady snickered.

'_Or , not getting any?' – _Collin piped in.

'_Fuck off assholes.' _I snarled back, quickly picking where they were from Sam's head.

'_Focus.' -_Sam's Alpha voice called to the younger wolves and they rightfully shut their huge mouths. It seemed like everyone else was too preoccupied to get caught up in my imprint drama, and for that I was thankful.

I reached the clearing where they were in no time, trotting to the middle and taking my place at Sam's left. Looking around at their stiff postures and their concerned thoughts had me blanching. All eight of them looked exactly the same; even Leah's usually unbearable form was still and silent.

'_What's wrong guys?' _I asked, the question more directed at Sam than anyone else.

'_There's a new scent in the forest around La Push, something we haven't come across before.' _ At Sam's words my mind instantly went to Summer. Would she be okay? Was she in danger? My skin began to itch at just the thought.

'_We don't know who is in danger here. We just know the scent is male. He smells almost exactly like we do, but there's something off about him. Something different and so familiar to us, we aren't exactly sure how to deal with it.'_ –Same continued gravely, his gaze shooting to me from the corner of his eye.

I felt like I was missing something big, and it left me feeling out of control. More out of control than I had in a while. If my imprint was in danger I wanted to know. And I wanted to take down whatever the fuck it was that was causing all this paranoia from my pack.

'_What does he smell so similar to then, Sam. I'm not fucking getting your evasive shit.' _I snapped, swallowing a growl that was trying to make its way out of my throat.

'_Not what he smells like, Paul. _Who_ he smells like. . ." – Sam._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer POV<strong>

I could feel Paul's anxiety from Emily's and it had me seriously on edge. I couldn't stop the nervous shaking my leg was doing as I watched Emily cook. She was chatting to me, but I wasn't being very good company. I wondered idly how she always did it, stayed calm when they were out there doing and seeing god only knows what.

She'd told me once that she was just like me when Sam first imprinted on her. She said she was just as jumpy and concerned as I was, and being calm and collected about everything took a lot of time and practice. Too bad I didn't exactly have the time, or the patience to practice that peace of mind. I wanted my Paul back, and I wanted him back now.

I'd feel so much safer when he was safe at Emily's, away from anything even slightly harming to him. I'd gotten to the point where I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I really didn't even want to try. He was the very best part of my life, him and the pack, including the imprints and Aunt Karren were the only family I had left and I cherished them more than anything else. I had no idea what I'd ever do without them.

"How can I be calm when I can feel how worried he is?" I asked Emily, my voice pleading with her.

She turned to look at me with kindness in her eyes. The way her smile only tugged at half of her mouth always made me picture her with secrets, not bad ones, just mischievous little things that made you laugh and want to know her more. She really was a very kind person, and I found myself growing more and more attached to her as my time in La Push increased.

"You and Paul have a very distinct emotional connection, one that seems to run even deeper than mine and Sam's does. It's hard to push past their emotions and reach your own, but when you're calm, it helps to calm him down too." Emily explained softly, turning back to her cooking.

I tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm myself down, really I did. But it wasn't working and as the moments passed my anxiety increased, almost to the point of suffocation. Something was wrong and I knew it. I could feel it. I could feel him, every emotion, ever shock of pain, of betrayal, a cocktail of emotions that I couldn't even identify.

"Something's wrong, Emily. . ." I gasped out through labored breaths, clutching my chest with one hand while the other gripped the kitchen table tightly in an attempt to keep me up right.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth she was kneeling in front of my, holding my shoulders up. I couldn't breathe. I was shaking all over as I felt his panic well up into me. Something was very, very wrong. I needed him, my air, my sun, my life.

"Summer. Summer! Calm down! Take deep breaths, Sweetie." Emily's panicked eyes weren't helping to calm me and the tightness in my chest grew more and more constricting. I was having a panic attack, I knew I was, but that knowledge didn't lessen the intensity in my chest, in my heart as my vision began to tunnel.

"Paul. Paul. Paul." I gasped over and over again, wishing beyond everything that he was here. My vision was going dark and my grip on the table went slack, as did my body in the chair, and I fell ungracefully into Emily.

Everything was growing dark around me, and I couldn't even hear Emily's voice anymore. Her frightened eyes reflecting back at me.

Paul's face came into view then, just over Emily's shoulder and it looked like he was talking to her frantically, but as I watched them my eye lids began to droop, his fearful expression the last I saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review review review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: No I do not own Twilight, da da da da da. We get it. I don't wanna be sued. Anyways. I know it's been a long time. I had a disgusting case of writers block and have recently found my inspiration. Note that this chapter is dramatic and confusing. It's supposed to be. Summer and Paul are both very dramatic and temperamental, even if Summer does come off innocent and sweet sometimes, she has a bad temper and likes to jump to conclusions, much like most teenage girls**. **Anyways, on with the show everyone. **

**Should have another chapter out sometime tomorrow!**

******Sincerely, Stephanie.**

* * *

><p>Vexation<p>

Chapter 9

SummerPOV

I needed to stop passing out. It was becoming a bit of a habit, one that I seriously needed to break. I never used to faint, not ever. Okay, maybe not 'not ever' but since moving to La Push, me passing out has been a taxingly reoccurring event.

Surround yourself with mythical beasts and I guess that's just the way it goes, unfortunately for those of us who were human and easily overwhelmed. I wondered idly to myself, in my half-awake-half-asleep, foggy brain, about my reason for unconsciousness this time. I remembered vaguely seeing Paul's face, and hell of a lot of Emily. I remember not being able to breathe, but what caused the panic attack was lost on me.

Figures.

My body felt like jello and when I tried to open my eyes it seemed like they were glued shut. Aggravated, I began to twitch around, trying in vain to work away the pins and needles that'd developed in my limbs. God I hated that. All my rustling about must have been louder than I thought because no longer than a minute had passed before there were voices surrounding me on all sides. I felt an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Ugh. Shut the hell up!" I groaned loudly, surprised by the actual volume and the completely satisfactory result. The room was silent for barely a heart beat before a boisterous voice had me cringing into what I only assumed was a pillow.

"I think you're a bad influence on her, Paul." Collin laughed loudly, completely ignoring me and causing a ringing to go off in my ears. Ugh. His _voice_. At that moment it reminded me of nails on chalkboard and I wanted to gouge his eyes out.

"Yeah, Sweet little Summer, never used to swear before you got your teeth in her." Brady agreed and before anyone could respond the pillow was gone from behind my head and soaring hazardously in the direction of his voice.

My eyes finally opened just in time to see my unexpected aerial attack make perfect impact with his smiling face. When the pillow fell, so did his smile and I'd relished the silence in which my action caused, actually _relished_ it.

"I told you to _shut the hell up_, Brady." I snapped, sitting up on my elbows and raising one demanding eyebrow at his startled face. He glanced around at everyone else in the room, not meeting my eye, and I took the chance to take in my surroundings. I was in Emily and Sam's living room. Of course, and it looked like the entire pack was there, cramped up in the small space.

I hadn't even noticed, which was odd considering how usually in tune we are to each other, that Paul was kneeling at my side, looking down on me with concern, while everyone else hung back, positioning themselves in anywhere they could in the small room.

I met his troubled honey eyes with interest. I felt a little bit off, a little bit too sarcastic to be normal, but I chalked it up to the whole unconscious thing and pushed past it.

Paying closer attention to My Paul, I noticed the worry lines etched into his beautiful face. Reaching out a careful hand, I rain the length of them and his face relaxed under my touch, forcing the lines away. I traced his features quietly, stopping when I got to his impressive jaw line, curling around his chin and pulling his face up more towards mine.

Never moving my eyes from his, I leaned slowly towards him and pressed my lips deliberately against his own. Heat erupted all throughout my body, my eyes snapped shut and I pressed my mouth harder to his. Loving the feelings just that simple touch gave me. He let my stay there for a few seconds before he began to retreat, and my instincts kicked in. My hand stayed firmly on his chin while the other snaked up and into his thick black hair, holding him securely to me, moving my mouth against his soundly.

I didn't know what was with me. I'd never been so forward with him, well, not while kissing anyway, and especially not with all our friends in the same room. I just couldn't rein in my body. It craved his in a way that was confusing to me and I pressed on with everything I had, opening my lips just enough so my tongue could slip out and run along his burning bottom lip. I traced it slowly, wanting access but not knowing how to get it.

I felt his hot hands trace from my hips to my shoulders and I cherished the victory of him finally responding to the kiss. That was, until his obviously stronger hands pushed me gently but most definitely insistently away from him. And when our lips parted with a soft popping sound my eyes shot open to meet his. The yellow of them didn't startle me, if anything it was urging me on, and if he wasn't holding me away I'd probably be kissing him again. He always wanted me when his eyes were glowing that yellow. Even if he ever denied it, his wolf wouldn't and his wolf wanted me. Desperately.

A slow smile curled my lips at the sight.

It was quiet in the room around us, save for Paul's slow, heavy breaths and my soft pants. I could only see him. At the moment I didn't care about what anyone else thought, I'd most definitely be embarrassed soon enough, I didn't want to ruin the intense moment quicker than needed.

"That was kind of hot. . ." Quil murmured quietly, but with the silence of the room it echoed around as if he'd shouted. Everyone's eyes snapped to him, including Paul and I. Quil was blushing slightly, but otherwise standing by his initial statement.

It was silent for a beat and then I couldn't help myself. A giggled erupted from me, practically bouncing around the room with its volume. Quil's returning smile was blinding and he too began to laugh. Jared was next, though his seemed a bit more forced than that of mine or Quil's. Everyone else either seemed to smile, or didn't know how to react. Some were just looking at Paul and me in confusion. It was a known fact that Paul and I had been pretty platonic, up until a couple seconds ago.

Speaking of my wolf, he was just looking at me; not exactly curious, but openly confused and slightly cautious, as though I was going to lash out at him. Given my previously uncharacteristic behavior I didn't exactly blame him. It still kind of hurt that he looked at me that way, as though I was an unstable animal.

I tried to make the connection between then and earlier that day when he'd seemed to love kissing me. He appeared like a completely different person, as though we'd never kissed before then and he didn't know how to respond, like he was trying not to hurt my feelings by saying he wasn't interested.

Paul's hands fell from my shoulders, barely tugging on the long blonde strands hanging around me.

I cleared my throat noisily, ghosting my eyes away from Paul's. Now that my weird bout of confidence had faded I felt seriously meek, and I hated the way he was watching me.

"So," I coughed, "what happened?" I asked no one in particular, but my eyes sought out Sam, given his Alpha status. He met my look head on from where he was situated near the entrance to the kitchen with Em in his lap.

"Before or after you played sleeping beauty?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow just like I had earlier. I realized with exasperation that these wolves had indeed rubbed off on in me. Damn, Collin for being right.

"Both."I shrugged, ignoring his baiting. Without bringing my eyes to Paul's I slowly moved into a sitting position, thankful that my body was responding now. I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled my legs up under me into a crisscross position, trying to make myself as small as possible.

Paul got up off of the floor and sat next to me on the couch. Much farther away than I would have ever wanted him to be, but I said nothing, letting my eyes drop to the floor where they stayed. I hadn't realized how much kissing me would disgust him, how much he obviously hated it. And in that instant I hated myself for practically forcing myself on him.

I thought back on my earlier statement, how it didn't matter if he didn't want me, that his wolf always would. I understood then that it did matter, of course it mattered. It mattered so much that my stomach rolled anxiously and a distinct tightening in my chest began again.

"Well," Sam started, and I tried hard to ignore the distance between me and my wolf and listen to him. "We were having a pack meeting, and Paul was getting sort of worked up, which I'm sure is what caused your anxiousness at the house earlier. Though, I'm not sure why you fainted from that."

Sam looked off, thinking about it his own words for a moment. The pack was quiet, watching on for their Alpha's next words. It was bothering me how quiet Paul was. He was never quiet, especially not when it concerned me. My chest tightened more, my pulse racing as I began to panic.

"We were hoping you could answer that for us. As for after you passed out, we were close by and heard Emily yelling. We came straight here. You were already almost gone when we came in. Paul moved you to the couch and we've been here since. This was roughly about twenty minutes ago. So you haven't really missed much." Sam continued, turning his gaze on me. His eyes narrowed when he took in my panicked expression.

"What happened at the meeting?"

"Nothing to concern you, Summer." He didn't say it harshly, but I knew the subject wasn't up for discussion. I wanted to argue, but I figured if it was really bad, they'd tell me, or at least Emily, so she could reassure me. Pressing on, I answered his semi-unasked question.

"I- I don't really remember what happened," I stuttered out, wrapping my arms more firmly around myself. My eyes snapped from his to the ground again. "I just remember thinking something was wrong with Paul and then everything got fuzzy from there. . ." I trailed off softly. I know the only reason any of them heard me was because of their sensitive hearing, seeing as my voice was barely a whisper now.

"Alright, Summer." He sighed, and I could tell from his voice that he was disappointed, in my lack of detail or my meek appearance, maybe both. I wasn't sure.

"How about we give her some space, huh?" Emily asked from her perch on Sam. I didn't need to look up to know they'd all leave. And they did. Every one of them filed out of the room and into the kitchen quietly, only beginning to chat when they entered it. What I wasn't prepared for was the shifting on the couch next to me, or the sight of Paul's large tan feet as he passed me to leave the room. _As he left me._

The tightening in my chest stopped. But in its place was a gaping hole that I didn't know how to fix. Is this how it would be now? He'd ignore me? Had I pushed him too far? I didn't think it was possible to push Paul _too far_. He was usually the one pushing people, being vulgar, being rude…

I felt like I had those weeks when we were apart, when he'd said he didn't want me. But it was worse now, because at least then he'd yelled, he'd shouted at me, he'd told me he hated me. He didn't even bother to say anything to me now. Obviously I wasn't worth the effort.

So I did the only thing I could do, I sat on the couch and starred, at nothing in particular and waited for someone to take me home. Because no matter where I went in this house at the moment, I'd feel unwelcome. I wanted to leave. So I waited, silently, patiently, numbly.

I could tell the difference between the guys easily now. So as I stared blankly at the floor and let the tears finally flow I knew it was Jared who kneeled in front of me, even before his face came into view.

"Are you alright, Sweet Stuff?" he asked softly, reaching up to brush the tears away. They fell even more heavily with his actions, knowing that he wasn't the one I needed to be chasing away the sadness. But that person obviously wasn't up for the job, so I felt grateful to Jared, even if it was just sympathy, it was more than anyone else seemed to want to give me.

"He's mad. He's _so_ mad." I breathed, casting my gaze up at the ceiling and attempting to blink away the liquid from my eyes.

"He's not mad at you, Sweetheart," Jared denied, and even though there was conviction in his voice I knew it was a lie. I knew Paul was mad. He was always mad at me.

"If he wasn't," I laughed roughly, the sound not at all happy, "If he wasn't mad, then he'd be here drying my tears instead of you. If he wasn't completely disgusted by me then he wouldn't have fucking bolted as soon as he was able to!" I snarled at Jared, standing up abruptly in a fit of rage, nearly knocking him to the floor with the motion. He stood too, concern on his face. But I didn't want it.

"Trust me, Summer. He isn't anywhere near disgusted by you. . ." he started, holding his hands up, as though I was holding him by gunpoint, which it might have felt like to him considering my sporadically angry behavior.

I knew this wasn't his fault. I wasn't so far gone that I'd start blaming people, especially not Jared, but I was angry and hurt and my self-esteem had taken a nose dive, so I wasn't exactly thinking when I reacted next.

"I threw myself at him!" I shouted, my hands flying into the air, and I barely registered the once loud kitchen was now silent. "Not even _just_ a couple of minutes ago. Earlier today too, right before you told him about the meeting, but at least then it was him too. Or that's what I thought. I guess not. Maybe this is just all in my head." I was crying even harder now, sobbing almost and all I wanted to do was leave, to curl up under a rock and never come out.

"And I thought he wanted me!" I continued, though Jared tried to cut in, but I didn't let him, I laughed harshly again, pacing quickly towards the front door. "What a joke. How could he? Not when he looks at me the way he does. Not when he's so obviously stuck with me against his will. This fucking imprint. His wolf wants me Jared, that's true, but Paul doesn't. And I don't think he ever will."

I'd made up my mind. I wouldn't inconvienince them anymore. I'd walk my happy ass home before I'd ask one of them to take me. Coming here was a terrible idea. Moving to this Godforsaken town would be the death of me. I wasn't going to wait long enough to find out.

I swung the door open, pausing to look back once more at Jared's distraught face. I knew this wasn't his fault, nor was it good of me to push all my drama on him, but I couldn't stop myself. And I had one more thing to say to him.

"I know he can hear me. I know they all can. I don't care. I'm saying this to you, Jared, because you say you're my friend. But, you're his too. Just," I paused, taking a deep breath and calming myself, "tell him that he doesn't have to do this anymore. Tell him I'm letting him go. And that I'm sorry, about making a scene at his friends' house, about putting his best friend on the spot like I am. I'm just really sorry."

Jared just watched me, slack jawed, his eyes devastated, but he didn't speak. And that was enough for me.

"I'll see you later, Jared." I breathed sadly. Pushing through the still open door, I walked down the old wooden steps, and down the road to my Aunt's house, only pausing in my course when I was far enough away that they couldn't hear me. When I was far enough away that they wouldn't listen to me break down farther, where they couldn't see the way my heart was practically ripping itself out of my chest.

Resting against an old tree on the side of the run down road, I let out all my emotions, slumping far down with my head in my hands, I sobbed. I must have sat there longer than I thought because in the next second I was startled into awareness by a hulking figure in front of me.

It was large and bulky, like one of the wolves and I was instantly on the defense hoping to god I wouldn't need to explain this to one of them. The shape was far enough away that I couldn't see who it was in the dim light from the moon, but I could see how the shape changed, became thinner and more human looking, until if I didn't know better, I'd think the person was Paul or Jared. But they didn't feel the same to me. This person seemed familiar but completely new at the same time.

And then I knew why.

"Funny seeing you here, Beautiful." The man's voice was rich and smooth, and soothingly deep for my aching head. He stepped into the dim light streaming in through the heavy trees that lined the road, and before I even caught sight of his face I was thanking heaven for the fact that he had the decency to put on some pants after he shifted.

My gaze moved up long, muscled legs under dark blue jeans to washboard abs that reminded me of Paul so much that it sent my mind reeling, skin the same shade of all Quileute's, impressive Pecs and toned arms, with wide shoulders packed with muscle. My eyes raked up his neck to his jaw, which looked more and more like Paul than I was comfortable with. Then my gaze caught on the light tone of the man's hair, the barely brown color not usual for the tribe.

I snapped my eyes to his face and was met with mischievous emerald eyes, the color so bright and vibrant that it astounded me. And I realized suddenly that I knew him. I _knew_ him. There was no way I could have forgotten someone as exotic as him.

"Cal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review. I know I always say this, but seriously, it does give me initiative to write faster. <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Disclaimer, blah blah blah don't sue me, I don't own Twilight. Anyway, second chapter in two days? I think yes. **

**I'd like to make this very clear that this story is rated M, and it is only for mature adults, and you should only be reading this if you're 18, and if not... then you're being awfully bad. So, given this story is rated M, then theirs obviously reasons, like crude language, violence and sexual content, which there will be a taste of in this chapter, and even more so in the following chapters to come. **

**You've been warned. Language is graphic, dirty, not too dirty, but still dirty, and suggestive.  
><strong>

**Sincerely, Stephanie.**

* * *

><p>Vexation<p>

Chapter 10

SummerPOV

"In the flesh," He laughed dauntingly, "Well, sort of." He smirked at his own joke, eyeing me with satisfaction.

I narrowed my eyes up at him, realizing that the look he gave me now wasn't as flattering as it'd been when we were sitting on the bench at school earlier today. Now when he looked at me, his charming gaze was taunting, if not hungry. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me, literally consume me, and he wanted to hurt me doing it.

He was the polar opposite of the man I'd met before, like day and night and I wondered oddly if I wasn't just having a dream. This man was feral, almost too animalistic looking to be real. He was what I imagined when I thought of werewolves in movies, wild glowing green eyes and a fidgety, jumpy nature. My wolves were nothing like this, they were controlled, wild, but in a good way, in a fun way. Cal looked unstable, capable of anything.

He looked like a hunter, and I was his prey.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, though my voice didn't come out as strong as I would have hoped. I felt like a kitten pretending to be a tiger; tiny and fierce but with no actual force to put behind the words.

"I could ask you the same question, My Sweet." He purred, and had I not been completely heartbroken, I probably would have thought his voice was seductive, but that might have been the point. I didn't like the 'my' in his endearment, it was too possessive to come off as conversational, especially from a wolf.

I watched as he stepped closer to me, trying to do so inconspicuously, but I caught the movement, every time he shifted I saw it and wished beyond anything now that one of my wolves would stumble upon this happy little exchange.

Cal was making me nervous, more than nervous actually, my palms began to sweat and my body started to tremble. I was in the clutches of a true predator. My very own wolf was a hunter, yes, but not like this, not in the way that had me itching to get away, had me trembling in actual fear of my life.

What was worse was the fact that I was trapped, stuck against this tree, in what probably was the most unprotected position possible. My body was curled in on itself, what it usually does automatically when I'm upset these days. That, along with the fainting had become instinct apparently. My mind seemed unable to take all this drama.

"I scare you." he smirked, and he looked even more wolfish to me, as though he was changing right in front of me slowly, becoming more and more animal by the second.

"Yes." My answer was involuntary, and again I was reminded of animals. He was the snake and I was the injured baby bird under his watchful gaze. He could strike if he wanted to, and there'd be no way I could protect myself, but he wasn't, because this was a game to him. I could see it in his eyes. He found amusement in my fear. He liked it.

"Don't be afraid yet, My Beauty. The fun hasn't even started." He was right in front of me then, faster than I could even see until he was already in my face, leaning down until he was level with me. His hand cupped my cheek, tilting my head to the side so my neck was exposed to him, and his face buried roughly into my hair, breathing in deeply and then blowing his breath out against me.

"Until we meet again."

And then as fast as he'd come he was gone and I was left confused. There wasn't a trace of him in the air, in the grass, or at all. There were no foot prints. Nothing. And again, I was struck with the odd sense that it'd all been a dream.

I couldn't move, hell I didn't even really want to move, but even if I did I couldn't. My body was in shock, similar I guess to the way it had been reacting for the past couple weeks whenever something eventful happened to me.

So once more, I did the only thing I could do and rested my head against the rough tree bark behind me and waited until the feeling came back in my legs, hoping that if anything came to me next, they'd just finish me off and I could get away from all of this. I didn't want it. I didn't need it, and if everything went right with my plan, I wouldn't be here much longer.

"Summer." My head shot up. This voice I knew. This voice I absolutely dreaded, especially now, especially when I was completely burnt out. But, of course my betraying body responded, singing softly just from the sound of his damn voice. Stupid imprint.

"Paul." I whispered back, my voice sounding lifeless even to my own ears.

"Who was just here, Summer? I can smell someone all over you." Paul kneeled a few feet in front of where I sat, and oddly now I was thankful for the distance. I couldn't handle him being that close, it was bad enough that he was there at all. I just wanted to curl up and die.

"Why do you care?" the words left me easily and held no conviction, no accusation, they were just words. The growl I got in response didn't startle me, didn't make me twitch, it did nothing. I was used to his anger,

"Of course I fucking care." He snapped, coming closer to me. I reacted to this, cringing back into the tree."Why wouldn't I?" his voice grew soft and he reached to touch my face, confused by my behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

Something was wrong with my girl. First with that kiss, and then next with the way she pulled back from me. Both were unlike her, and it was pissing me off. I watched her fidget on the couch, way too fucking far away from me.

She was talking to Sam but I didn't really listen. I already knew what was happening and I already fucking knew it was my fault. I knew the way she felt everything I did. I didn't know if it was normal for imprints, but I knew it's the reason she's been so overwhelmed lately.

She was so little, so dainty, I should have known getting upset would have upset her in a big way. I never would have expected her to have a full blown panic attack but my obvious anger at the pack meeting must have taken a serious toll on her. We'd been getting closer lately, emotionally especially, and when she felt something I felt it too and vice versa; which is how I knew she was so upset, even before Emily's incessant screeching.

She'd been a bit more temperamental today, and I wondered idly if it was her time of the month, then I disregarded it immediately because I knew I'd be able to smell it on her if it was. Maybe she was almost there; I _had_ been feeling a bit hornier around here lately.

Fuck. If my wolf could sense when she was in heat we were both in for a lot of fucking trouble.

Even just sitting next to her on the couch surrounded by all of our friends I wanted to take her. I wanted to fucking bend her over the back of the couch and fuck her until she couldn't think straight. The visual alone was driving me up the wall.

My wolf was panting in the back of my head, wanting more than ever to turn my little fantasy into a reality.

**She wouldn't even struggle. She'd want us to take her. She'd beg for it. ** He snarled in the back of my head, fighting to get free so he could do just that. The thought of her begging me almost had me growling out loud. I felt my cock twitch behind the close confines of my jeans.

I just fucking wanted to reach across the couch and pull her to me, rip off those tiny little shorts and sink her down on my throbbing member. Fuck, she wasn't bleeding but I'm damn sure she was fucking ovulating; at least I think that's what that shits called. I never did listen too much in health class. Whatever.

All I knew is I wanted that long golden hair wrapped around my fist and those ocean eyes completely dazed, and I wanted it now. She was sending off some serious pheromones and it was driving me ape shit. My hands twitched to reach out to her and I pushed them heavily across my chest to get rid of the temptation. It didn't fucking help. Neither did that fucking kiss, all any of it did was leave me hard and aching and in some serious need of release.

So, when Emily said we should all give My Girl some space I nearly bolted out of the fucking house. Yeah, my girl definitely needed space, space away from me and my dirty thoughts. She wouldn't stand a chance in a room alone with me right now.

**What the **_**fuck**_** are you doing, asshole? Get back in there and fucking take what's yours! **My wolf raged as soon as I practically sprinted through the kitchen and out the backdoor. I phased before I even made it to the tree line, barely remembering to tie my jeans around my leg.

I sped through our lands like a tornado, time seeming to lapse, but I guessed I'd been gone about twenty minutes. Sure it wasn't the release I wanted but running was helping my seriously raging hard on diminish, and the suddenness of the shewolf's nagging voice in my head helped with that fact.

'_Running away from your problems again, Pauly?' _Leah mocked and I rolled my eyes. She was such a bitch.

'_Only from temptation. But then again, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?' _I shot back.

'_Fuck off, Paul. You probably won't have to deal with temptation much longer, not with the way your pretty little girl is throwing a damn fit.' _I could hear the smirk in her voice and instantly my hackles were rising.

'_What the hell are you talking about, Bitch?' _I growled, which only accomplished a snide laugh from the shewolf.

'_As soon as you flew out the door she started bawling, then flipped shit on Jared and ran out. It was all very dramatic, even for my standards.' _She chuckled but I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. What the hell was wrong with my girl?

'_Show me.'_ I demanded hotly, switching course and heading quickly towards Emily and Sam's house again.

Leah didn't argue, just mentally shrugged at me and then began relaying what happened after I left.

'_He's mad. He's _so_ mad.' _My girl whimpered and even through Leah's memory it hurt me to hear her so sad. Jared had said something to her apparently but I ignored him and urged Leah silently to continue.

'_If he wasn't, if he wasn't mad, then he'd be here drying my tears instead of you. If he wasn't completely disgusted by me then he wouldn't have fucking bolted as soon as he was able to!' _again Jared tried to talk to her but she ignored him. Her voice quivered and I knew it was from tears, but Leah could only hear what was going on from where she had been in the kitchen, she couldn't actually see her.

'_I threw myself at him! Not even __just__ a couple of minutes ago. Earlier today too, right before you told him about the meeting, but at least then it was him too. Or that's what I thought. I guess not. Maybe this is just all in my head. And I thought he wanted me! What a joke. How could he? Not when he looks at me the way he does. Not when he's so obviously stuck with me against his will. This fucking imprint. His wolf wants me Jared, that's true, but Paul doesn't. And I don't think he ever will.' _Leah stopped there and was uncharacteristically quiet. I was thankful for this; because I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to form a good enough retort for something like this.

'_This is my entire fault. I can't believe she thinks I don't want her…"_

Leah didn't answer and I really didn't give a shit. I pushed faster towards my Alpha's house, and once I reached the thick trees the nearly melded into his yard, I pulled on my jeans roughly and stormed into the house through the kitchen.

My abrupt entrance startled everyone, most of all Jared who was being coddled by Kim. He shot out of his seat at Emily's large kitchen table to come at me swinging. I nearly didn't make it out of the way in time.

"What the fuck, Jared!" I snarled, pushing him hard away from me so I wouldn't actually hurt him.

"'What the fuck' you ask? I'll tell you what the fuck! You're fucking killing that girl!" He roared back at me.

"I didn't even know anything was fucking wrong until Leah came and told me! Now where the hell is she?" I demanded, now advancing on him. Sam put a calming hand on my shoulder, but blind to his authority, I didn't even pay attention.

"She's your imprint, and even I could see something was wrong with her. You just took off, and I guess she _is_ taking after you because she did the same. And if I were you I'd fix this shit before anything else happens." It'd been a long time since I'd seen Jared so upset, especially when it didn't at least concern Kim.

I just stared at him dumbly, trying to make my mind catch up to his words.

"She's heading towards her house, Paul. She only left a few minutes ago." Emily added helpfully, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, and when things concerned two very pissed werewolves, situations tended to escalate out of hand quickly.

So of course I took off. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, leading towards my mate, my beautiful girl, and all her doubts that I'd do my best to chase away. She couldn't really think I didn't want her, that I was forced to care about her. There was nothing in this world that I wanted, loved, and craved more than her. She had to know that. My stubborn, impulsive fucking imprint was gonna learn this shit. And she was gonna learn it now.

When I came across her scent a mile or so down the road to her house, I was enraged to find it was mixed with someone else's. A male's. I could smell him combined with her intoxicating scent and my wolf broke free.

**Kill him. Whoever the fuck he is for even daring touch her. She's ours. Mine. Make him pay. He touched her, you know he did. Find him.** And for once I didn't fucking disagree with him. This fucker would be dead if he did anything to my girl. He'd die a terrible, horrible death and I would cherish every moment of it. No one. _No one_ touched my girl without my permission. Especially not a man, not a man who smelled as potent as this one did.

I nearly missed her as I ran down the old road, she was so hidden in the bushes lining it. She was curled up into herself and looking completely dreadful. I skidded to a stop, dropping to my knees just in front of her.

"Summer." I called softly, wanting more than anything to touch her and make sure she was alright. Her heart was beating, I could hear it from where I sat, hell, I could hear it from anywhere, but it was faster pace than normal and I grew nervous. Did something happen to her? Did this man do something to her?

"Paul," she sighed, but it wasn't the way I wanted her to. It wasn't a sigh of contentment or even exasperation, it was as though she gave up, I didn't know what she was giving up, but I knew that's what it seemed like. She sounded completely resigned.

"Who was just here, Summer? I can smell someone all over you." I demanded, wanting to know who was to blame so I could slaughter them. My girl was scared, I could smell it on her, but the acceptance of her tone of voice was making me edgy. I didn't like it.

"Why do you care?"

Was she fucking serious? I snarled at her, not being able to control the aggressive reaction to her words. There was nothing I cared more about. She fucking knew that. Or I hoped to god that she did.

"Of course I fucking care. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't want me. You've made that absolutely clear." Her voice sounded dead and I moved closer to her, ignoring her constant flinching I pulled her face towards me.

"There is nothing I have ever, or ever will want more than you, Baby. Not ever." I tilted her face to the side so I could press a searing kiss against the side of her throat. I smelt the male here especially and I jerked back.

"Tell me who was here, Summer. I'm not fucking playing. He touched you, and I want to know why you let him." My wolf was suddenly pissed, flying against his cage to get at my mate. To him she'd betrayed him for letting another touch her intimately, luckily I kept a better head about things.

"I didn't let anyone do anything! And I don't know who it is." She shot back, pushing at my shoulders like I was invading her space, and I guess I was. Her small hands did nothing to me, and I pulled her with me when I backed away. I pulled her up into my arms and didn't put her down when she began to struggle. Turning in a different direction, I headed away from her house and towards my own.

There was shit we needed to discuss, shit that needed to be talked out, and fuck me if she wasn't going to explain everything, in detail about what had happened with that other male, but there were a few things I needed to do first.

The walk to my house was silent and eventually my girl stopped struggling, choosing to cross her arms over her chest instead and pout like a child. It didn't really bug me much. The way her arms pushed up her tits showed me an ample amount of cleavage and I was most definitely enjoying the view.

When we reached my humble abode I took the steps two at a time up the rickety old porch and pushed open the already unlocked door.

My house wasn't anything special, it was small but it fit me. I had a large TV and a long couch in the living room, a slightly beat up oak coffee table and an ancient lamp my grandmother gave me years ago. The kitchen wasn't much either with barely there necessities considering I wasn't really home much. My fridge had some beer and leftover pizza and that's about it. The cupboards weren't better. It only had one bedroom and a small bathroom, but the house was clean and tidy, and I guess that's enough coming from a twenty year old guy.

Tossing Summer onto the fluffy black couch, I sat in front of her. I wanted to settle this shit first before I got into anything to do with the asshole that touched her. She needed to know she was mine. She needed to know I wanted her, and she fucking needed to know what she does to me.

"Listen to me, and listen really fucking good, Baby, because you know I hate repeating myself." I started, watching as her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest again, once more giving me a beautiful view of her goods.

My dick twitched slightly at the sight of them.

"We've been over this shit. I do fucking want you. I think I pretty much proved that this afternoon on the fucking hood of my truck. But since you need to hear it again, I'll tell you." I pushed off the coffee table, kneeling in front of her. I forced myself as close to the couch as possible, spreading her resisting legs to make room for me between them. I curled my hands around her toned thighs, silently groaning at the way her smooth alabaster skin looked against my own bronzed complexion.

Wrapping my hands under her knees I yanked her towards me, and she slid forward on the couch easily, having to catch herself with her hands on my shoulders, my skin burned wherever she touched me. I wrapped her legs around my ribs, pulling her until every part of her was in contact with me. I watched through lidded eyes as a shiver traveled down her body and a heat formed in her center, which was pressed so dauntingly against my bare skin through her tiny shorts.

The simple touches had my cock at full attention, straining against the denim and aching to be buried deep into my mate. But that would have to wait. At least for now. I had more important things than my own release to deal with.

"Does it feel like I don't want you?" I demanded, my voice hard as I lifted myself up higher so I could rub her arousal against the bulge in my jeans. She whimpered at the contact but said nothing, her face flushed, but her ocean eyes still cautious. I ran my hands from her thighs to her hips where they took a firm hold and began to grind her against me.

I could smell her arousal already, spreading through the air like poison. But I'd happily die breathing it in if it were. Her wetness was the sweetest thing I'd ever had the honor of smelling, and fuck me if I didn't want to taste it. I wanted to watch her writhe above me as I made her come over and over again with my tongue. I wanted to see her eyes as she got lost in the pleasure I could give, _would_ give her.

"You left." She gasped as a particular thrust of my groan must have rubbed up against her little bundle of nerves. I dropped my head to her chest, kissing and licking at the exposed skin there,

"If I hadn't, I would have taken you right there on Emily's couch, and it wouldn't have been gentle." I breathed; the pressure on my cock from our friction was slowly getting to me. I could feel the precum weeping from the tip, crying to be inside her, or at least to be let out of its restraints. Fuck. "You smell so fucking good. I would have marked you and there wouldn't have been a damn thing anyone could do about it."

My eyes met hers and I knew what she'd see; the glowing yellow, the primal emotions fighting hard to get out. To get at her.

"I would have let you." She admitted, moaning when my hand reached up and gently palmed her tit, rolling the little nipple that'd perked up in the center. "Show me how much you want me." She demanded then, taking hold of my face in her hands and yanking me up towards her. I followed easily, pressing her body back against the couch and resting my hands on the back of it, holding her against the dark fabric with just my body. My mouth met hers strongly, forcing her own open as my tongue delved deep, tasting her, wanting her.

"Show me I'm yours."

And her words were my undoing. I'd do anything she asked, and I planned on showing her thoroughly.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love :) and I'll give you some in return, ya know, in new chapters :P<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, I know you guys must really hate me. And trust me, I've been seriously busy and I wish I had a better excuse but I don't. And honestly this chapter isn't going to be a full one. It's kind of a teaser I guess you could say, and it gives you a little bit of insight into one of the characters in this story we haven't had much explanation about. Sooo, here it is :) hope you guys enjoy it. And leave me your thoughts?**

* * *

><p><strong>Vexation<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

**CalPOV**

"Cal!" The shout literally had me jumping out of my skin. I landed as a wolf nearly a yard from where I'd been sleeping before, whipping my head in the direction of the noise with my teeth bared. Lily looked up at me with laughing saphire eyes. I glared back at her sweet expression.

I could see myself reflected through her smug gaze; my green eyes blazing and angry, my coat a deep midnight black. Mine and Lilly's markings were similar when we turned into wolves, where my coat was black with tan markings on my legs, muzzle and the tip of my tail, she was a pure white with black where I was tan.

"Why so jumpy, Cally?" She laughed, twirling a strand of her long ebony hair. I snarled, changing back and pulling on a pair of sweats near my bed. The apartment we shared was small, but apparently it was large enough to hold one horse sized wolf comfortably enough.

Lily watched me with amusement clear on her youthful face. She was barely sixteen and probably the smartest person I knew. She also found vicious amusement in other peoples pain. Okay, that wasn't true, she only enjoyed my pain. . .

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." she singsonged back at me in her high soprano voice.

"Whatever. Why were you yelling at me anyway?" I rubbed my eyes groggily, unamused by her chipper attitude.

"Because I was bored and you were sleeping again. So. . . when are we going to talk to him?" She demanded, bouncing around the room like she was on speed or some shit. I really just wanted to trip her when she hopped past me for the tenth time.

"I'm working on it. . ."

"No, you're working on flirting with his imprint. Stop that by the way. That's going to make him hate us." She stopped jumping around and stood still in front of me. Glaring up at my taller frame, she demanded me. And when it came down to it, I knew I'd stop. Because she asked, and because I knew it was wrong.

I never meant to scare Summer, I couldn't help it. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I was in the wrong state of mind. The wolf was off his leash when we caught her scent and he couldn't help himself but follow her. I never meant to touch her, I never meant for Paul to get so angry with it. Now I didn't know how to approach him.

How does someone approach their long-lost brother who knows absolutely nothing about them? I sure as hell didn't know. And Lily was seriously on my ass about it. How could I explain to her the situation? She wouldn't understand, she'd blame everything on me and then she'd seek Paul out herself.

She wasn't good with touchy situations, she wouldn't be able to explain to him right, and I'd yet to get the opportunity to approach him while he's alone. I'd thought of trying to get to know him through Summer, but he was way too possessive to let another man near her.

"What do you want me to do, Lily?" I asked, exasperated.

"More than you are right now, which is pretty much nothing," she snarked back and I had the overwhelming urge to throw her tiny ass in the closet, lock the door and just fucking leave.

"Let me tell you this one thing, Cal. If you don't handle it, I will." And with that she stormed to the one bedroom in this damn place and slammed the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts. When had shit gotten so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go :) that's your sneak peak into the mind of our Cally Boo. Another OC of mine, whom may or may not play a very large role in this story. Tell me what you think? Surprised? No? <strong>


End file.
